


Danganronpa: Hotel Hostage Hostility

by McCrystalKitty



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fanganronpa, Gen, I had to go and change some portions of chapter 1 because it was inconsistent, Includes artwork in chapter 2, My First Work in This Fandom, third times the charm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCrystalKitty/pseuds/McCrystalKitty
Summary: 15 kids, trapped together in a fancy hotel. The only way out get away with murder. Join us in a game of elegance, betrayal and shoved full of mystery.CURRENTLY ON: CHAPTER 3 DAILY LIFE





	1. Prologue: Taken Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for posting this a third time. Bear with me

12:31 September 20xx, Asia

My name is Antas Pag-Asa, I’m Filipino, 14 years old and I have just be accepted into a prestigious High school. This prestigious boarding school is home to those who are graced with skill and extraordinary gifts,specifically students; the fact that I've made it this far is amazing. My mother always believed in my abilities, even when she never had her own. It was big for me, because when I first came to this country, I had terrible grades, a terrible living situation, and terrible income. Through my family’s conjoined effort and persistence, I'm here today.

From now on, I have to be at the top of my game as this is an opportunity I’ll never get again. I unzip my white winter jacket, revealing my red hoodie over a plaid shirt, pull my duffel bag over my shoulder and pull up my white jeans. It’s time for the next chapter of my life, I take the step into the doorway; the first step of my new life...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Antas’s eyes opened very slowly, squinting at the bright lights. His head hurt, it hurt a lot; there was chattering from people he couldn't see. He pushed himself up trying not to pull on his expensive jacket. The floor he was on was soft and carpeted, he could feel the ridges of the design, the kind that's only in a fancy building. Was he at the school?

When finally adjusting his eyes to the bright light there was about a dozen other people awake and chattering amongst themselves. They all seemed very worried, two girls going from person to person patting people on their backs. One of them noticed him getting up and came over to Antas.

“Why hello! I see you're awake. How ya doing?” The girl had long, brown, bowl-cut hair and wore a gray shirt with tiny pink and green striped lines and a peace sign in the middle. She  
also had a jean jacket that had white sleeves and hood on top of everything. She was pale, unlike Antas, whose skin was more of a tannish color.

“H-hello, where am I? Who are you, what's go-”

“Stop” she put her hand in front of his face.

“Wha-?”

“That’s a lot of questions, most of them I can't answer, but I can answer that last one! My name is Kate, Kate Curry! And I’m helping!” Kate was above inside voice level and jumped in the air excitedly.

“Ah ha, and what are you helping with?” He nervously asked

“Calming everybody down, there all really scared right now, I was scared too but then I made a friend!”

‘Friend? Well, the best way to rise up in life is to know people’, he could use a friend.  
“.......Do you wanna be friends, s-so I’m not scared anymore” Antas asked.

“.........” she’s was silent. ‘Oh crap, that was too open wasn't it?’ he thought.

 

“OF COURSE, I LOVE MAKING NEW FRIENDS!” Kate grabbed Antas’s hands, to his shock and jumped up and down. She yelled across the room so everyone could hear. “HEY, HE'S AWAKE HE WANTS TO BE FRIENDS WITH US AND EVERYTHING, AND HE’S REAL CUTE AND HAS NICE CLOTHES AND-” A guy with square glasses and headphones around his neck came over, putting his finger on her lips. His hair was swept to the side and partly dyed red, he wore a indigo shirt with graffiti art on it and an red jacket hoodie.

“Kate please stop yelling, we can all hear you at normal volume, this room isn't that large.” he said.

“Sorry sorry! Hey, new guy, this is RJ!” Kate let go of Antas’s hand and pointed at headphone guy.

“My name is Antas.”

“Eyy buddy,” RJ lifted his hand in acknowledgment of his existence. “Now everyone’s awake we can figure out what's going on and by ‘we’, I mean the guys over there who are already scoobydo’ing this whole thing”

“So you don't know where we are, I'm assuming we don't know each other because of Kate’s comment and h-how many people are here?” Antas asked.

“No, correct and fifteen”

Antas froze, out of fifteen people he woke up last? He was supposed to be at the top of his game. If he was at the boarding school he was meant to go to, he already screwed up his game plan by being the last awake.

“Hey, buddy? Antas? Bro?” RJ swiped his hand in front of Antas’s face

“W-what?”

“You zoned out,” Kate said.

“Oh sorry, just worrying”

“Aren't we all?” RJ said chuckling at his comment. Antas took note of that; someone this laid back in this situation can't be good.

“ **OH GOOD YOU'RE ALL AWAKE, I WAS GETTING PRETTY BORED, I WAS READY TO SHOCK THAT LAST GUY UP** ” A high pitched laughter resonated through the building. Suddenly seemingly coming from the air, a stuffed penguin dropped down from the ceiling. It was half black and half white, right down the middle, with the black side having a red lighting scribble eye.

“WELCOME TO THE WORST CHAPTER OF YOUR LIVES”. Party favors shot out from the walls, and someone screamed ‘Glitter in my eyes!’. “You guys all got a chance to talk right?” The penguin continued. “No? I don't care! Are you all ready to play a game?”

“Who are you?” a male voice yelled. Antas looked in the direction, he had blonde hair and a strong build, wore glasses and had a green fleece.

“I'm gonna be the new bane of your existence, the terror of your night the- “

“Stop, that's so painful,” a dark skinned girl wearing a purple zip up sweater, brown beanie and jeans spoke. “Just say your name and get it over with.”

“Fwu fwu fwu fwu, I am Monokuma and I will be your worst nightmare!”

“Okay; wasn’t that simple?” she smiled and sneered.

“Now, welcome to your new home, the hotel you will live in for the rest of your lives!” The stuffed animal had a devilish grin, almost like it was getting a kick out of this idea. Glancing around the room Antas could see a number of shocked and scared looking faces.

“Alright, now that we’re done with the required surprise’s faces, I need everyone to check their pockets.” Antas put his hand in his winter jackets pocket. Inside he felt a rectangular object, Pulling it out he could see there was a smartphone. He made eye contact with the talking penguin, gesturing for him to turn it on. The boy held the top power button waiting for it to turn on.

The screen flashed blue, the school symbol fading in. A soft female voice said “welcome” as the phone went to the main screen. There were only 3 apps, Bios, Maps and Camera, Antas default clicked bios. In the apps the was a list with everyone’s names and faces. By default, he tapped on his own. There was a picture of him that had to have been taken recently, as he was wearing what he’s wearing now, on the side it had info on him.

Antas Pag-Asa  
The Ultimate Strategist

Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Ethnicity: filipino  
Likes: Donuts, Hamsters, the colors white and gold, “Smile! Pretty Cure!” .......  
Dislikes: Cars, Dogs, Cake, “how to build a better boy”, bananas.......  
Loves:......  
Fears:......  
Family:............

It was all a long, revealing list about who he was. Why was this here? Who wrote this? And how did they know so much about him?

“W-who are you?” Antas asked the penguin.

“You already asked that, didn't you? But it seems like you all found the interesting stuff! So listen up fools, this place is where you will live for the rest of your lives, and the only way out? Get away with murder, you hear me, kill someone without getting caught and you're home free! Here how it will work; someone gets killed, then you will all have a period of time to investigate, afterward, we will have a tiral; guess who the killer is correctly and they get executed! Guess wrong......and the rest of you die ”

“Hun?” a short girl asked. She had black hair with a blue stripe back in a ponytail, had a teal tank top with a leather jacket over it, ripped jeans and glasses. “You expect us to kill each other? What kind of maniac are you? Does killing you count?” she yelled angrily.

“The good kind I hope.”

She started to march towards it, “I’m gonna-”

“Miki, stop.” A blond haired tall guy restrained her. Antas checked the bios page. The guy’s name was Nate Cudmore ‘The Ultimate Soldier’. ’Noted’.

“Better listen to big guy over there! Unless you want something unfortunate to happen....Which reminds me, there are a set of rules! I won't explain ‘em, but they are at the top of the bio page!”

A slightly chubby boy with curly blond hair and light skin like an American stepped forward. “Ummm, here it says ‘boys are not allowed to enter the girl’s bathroom without a female key card and vise versa’ this is good and all, but is it going by what's in our pants or what we identify as? And what about a nonbinary? This all seems really insensitive, also to add on this ru-”

“Shut your trap, Quinton! Now shoo all of you, look around, do whatever teenagers do, make out or something, that RJ guy is mildly good looking.”

“But you didn't answer my question about-” before Quinton could finish his sentence a trap door opened and Monokuma fell through. Everyone in the room gave a start and murmured, as Antas took a quick head count, there were 14 people, not including him.

“HEY ANTAS! LOOK THERE'S AN ART ROOM AND A POOL LET'S GO THERE!” Kate was jumping up and down pointing at a spot on her phone, a square green box that read Art Room. She started to pull Antas’s arm dragging him across a hall towards the art room. A few people were trailing behind, Miki, Nate, a boy wearing a red shirt and gray jacket, and Purple Sweater woman.

“Where are you going?” Purple Sweater asked.

“Jiji! We’re going to the art room!” Kate replied while still moving.

“There’s an art room?”

“Yeah there’s also a tv/computer room, let's go there first!” Grey jacket said.

“No I wanna go to the kitchen, I'm hungry!” Nate chimed in.

“I'm not going anywhere!” Antas forcefully removed his arm from Kate's grip. “You all are taking the whole, kill or be killed situation too lightly, are you not even scared at all?”

“Well I don't have to be scared; the name’s Njideka “Jiji” Maduakor- The Ultimate Paramedic! Being study medical since elementary school, I'm prepared to take on any injury that happens in this situation.”

Miki stepped in front of her. “Miki Cudmore & her brother Nate! The Ultimate Lawyer and Athlete! Fighting crime one case at a time.”

Antas stifled laughter. “W-what is this a tv show?”

“I’m always ready for the camera” Jiji smiled.

“I can tell.” He murmured subtly.

Grey jacket was getting impatient, tapping his foot and folding his arms. They group behind him was still chatting, so he started walking on his own. The computer room was his destination, eyes shifting from phone to hallways to make sure he was going the right way. Finally after what seemed like an hour, but was clearly much shorter, he made it to the computer lab. Grey brushed his shiny, wavy dirty blond hair out of his face, hands shaking, ready to open the door.

On the other side of the metal door was a small room. Grey jacket thought about why this was even here. Isn't strange for a hotel to have a computer and an art room? Taking quick scopes of the room, it wasn't much to look at, it looked like a regular room, but with everything but a drawer taken out of it and a singular computer added in. The computer wasn't that great either, Grey jacket was a pro at these things and that computer looks like last years model.

Turning it on, it had the same intro as the phones, then showed a normal screen with apps on it. There wasn't an internet application, which was probably why the computer showed no connections to the internet. But there was multiple games of every type, same apps as the phone and files that read “family”, “ other life”, and “acceptance”. Grey jacket did a check. There was no one in here with him, no one coming up in the hallway, no one around. Quickly taking action, he pushed the desk over in front of the door. No one could get in without force, he was completely alone. Hand shaking and sweat beads, he clicked on “family”.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antas, Nate, Miki, Kate and Jiji ended up going to the kitchen. All of them turned out to be hungry and wanted to get a quick snack before more exploration. The kitchen was a steel gray, with an island in the middle, gas stoves, knives and cutlery lined on one wall. Shelves of packaged food lined the other, and the remaining wall had fridges packed with food. There was a guy wearing a fedora, black jacket over his shoulders, blue and white stripped shirt and black sweatpants. Antas took a better look at him, his skin was very pale, ghostly white even, and he had brownish black wavy hair the reached his shoulders. Antas remembered him in the bios. ‘Ethan Phillips, Ultimate Survivalist’. Ethan was holding large trash bags and filling them with food. No one else seemed to notice him as Miki was filling a plate with desserts and popcorn, Moe with meats and bread, Kate with vegetables and cookies, and Nate held a bag of chips.

“Hey uhh... Ethan was it?” Antas asked. Pale face looked up at him.

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“Grabbing food so I can take to my room.”

“But that's so much, what about the rest of us?”

“Screw off, you guys may be okay with dying, but I’m not!”

“So what exactly does that do for you?” Antas fiddle with his hands nervously.

“Taking as much food as I can and locking myself in my room. If you recall the rules; ‘You cannot enter other rooms, unless there’s a trial, or if you have their key cards.’ I plan on going in there, with my keycard and enough food, while you guys weed yourselves out”

“What? What happens when there's only two left? Won't whoever’s remaining kill you?”

“I’ll get to that when we cross the bridge” Ethan slugged large bag over his shoulders and left the room. “See ya! Oh wait, no I won’t!”

Antas worriedly staring him down all the way. He pondered if Ethan had the right idea- if they all locked themselves in rooms they’d be fine. ‘Speaking of rooms, I should go check them out’ he thought to himself. Everyone was still to distracted by the food to notice him leave, and he wasn't that hungry anywho.

Antas made his way out the door into the empty lit up hallway. It was only now that he was alone that he took notice of the hotel structure. Nearly every door had glass inside its frame, the floor was a velvet red with floral designs. Everything was lined with a slight gold, every light being a mini chandelier. It was all beautifully handcrafted and Antas had to appreciate that.

Antas finally reached the elevator. Entering, the door shut quickly behind him, quiet elevator music playing even before hitting a button. The buttons were weird also, there were multiple unlit buttons without numbers. The only ones lit up were labeled with, L, 1 ,and 2.  
Which probably meant the lobby floor with the kitchen and huge open area, a floor he hasn't checked and the room floors.

He pressed the floor 2 button, as the elevator moved up he fiddled with his hands and tapped his foot, anxiously waiting for it to reach the top. A satisfying ding resounded as he reached his destination. Walking slowly through the halls, Antas finally reached his own room. The top of the door frame had a cartoony looking face that resembled him, except the hair was way too spiky and a shiny plaque with the number 15. Across from it was a room labeled, 16 but had no plaque presumably empty.

The room was painted a white color, with a fluffy looking bed and a small drawer with a desk lamp on one side, the other having the same drawer but a black box was on it. There was a door to the right, probably a bathroom and a sliding mirror on the left, most likely closet.

Antas walked over to the bed, with a closer look at the box it had written on it, From Monokuma. He ignored it, lying on the bed. It was soft, fluffy, warm, reminding him of what he wanted the most. Sleep.  
________________


	2. Chapter 1: A Trigger Pulled; Daily life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will be divided into three parts, Daily, Investigation, and Trial

Chapter 1: A Triggered Pulled

 

Monokuma was tired- since day one nothing has happened. It tried to convince the kids in the hotel to take action. Each room had an intercom and video camera rigged on it, that it could turn on and off at will. Until investigation time the penguin was the only one allowed to see the video feed.

 

Every camera except one was on, and that one belonged to a certain girl Monokuma had “bonded” with; a girl who he may or may not have gotten glitter in her eyes. The girl was short, shortest of everyone there, her hair was long and brown held back by a blue ponytail. She wore a camo vest over a pink and purple sweater and jean shorts that cut off above her knees, that were held up with a brown belt that has a shiny gold latch. 

 

Her face usually read serious/annoyed/angry look, Monokuma knows the cause of it. It was itself, after having to wash out all the glitter in her eyes, she and the penguin talked. He picked up on two things, she has a calm atmosphere when happy, but a deathly serious side when angered. But there was something inside both of those emotions he could read. 

 

Murderous intent.

 

It was an interesting hidden trait, especially from her,  _ Tessa Wyatt, ‘the Ultimate Peacekeeper’ _ . “All alone after, talking with the penguin, the only thing people feel is scared, she tried to make amends, but it lead to no end, cause there’s murderous intent in there” The penguin sang it like it was an old tune. ‘It’s good for her,’ it thought. ‘She just needs the right push’. He pressed on button number one on the intercom remote.       

 

“Heeeey Tessie, I'm sure you  _ looooove  _ just to hurt someone. I can feel it in your bones, that person right there, he’s making moves on your friend”  He said from the intercom in her room.

 

“Let me sleep demon doll, I'll deal with them tomorrow,” she said groggily.

 

“Are you gonna kill em?”

 

“ _ No. _ ”

 

He tried another.  “Peathen, you know if you dealt with that other Ethan, you know the one that’s taking all the drinks, you could have even more food.”

 

“I'm fine with tap water, also don't call me that!” 

 

“Darn.” So Monokuma tried another. “Char-” 

 

“**** off”

 

What rude children. Monokuma called Tessa again. 

 

“Tessaaaaaa, your girlfriend just swore at me!” 

 

“What girlfriend? And stop calling me!”

 

“But she was being rude,”  Monokuma voice was whiny.

 

“So? What do you want me to do about it?”

 

“Kiiiiiiiillllllll her.”

 

“NO!” 

 

“PLEASE?”

 

“You know what, I need a shower, you're giving me a headache”

 

“Ohhhhh, video cam on!”

 

“I WILL BREAK YOU!” It was clear, these kids here won't attack each other. Well, they will. He just needs to give them a little  _ push _ ... 

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They had been living in this hotel of many wonders for about a week. Around the time things were set in stone. Ethan P. wasn't coming out of his room for anything; Grey jacket kid, who Antas knew was named David, is sketchy as you can get. Because of certain people, ahem, they were gonna run out of food at this rate. Finally, it was discovered which people meshed together well and who did not.  

 

Antas had found his group. It consisted of him, Miki and her brother, and a yet another blonde named Greyson Nickerson. Greyson was the ‘Ultimate Mathematician’, at first Antas found this to be very strange, but as the week passed by it was made very clear. Greyson was smart. 

 

Not just smart, but a genius. There was no way Antas would be able to top him in grades, it is a never ending battle. Just knowing this guy knocked him down a couple of ranks, but Greyson himself, “wasn't very smart” so to speak. He was overall a chilled out guy, ready to help whenever needed, but never using his skill for his own benefit. It was such a waste in Antas’s eyes. 

 

The group of 13 people, Ethan in his room, and another guy wherever, we're lobby eating. There was no designated spot, so everyone decided to gather here. Sitting on fluffy, expensive looking cushions, in their own little cliques that had been created in a week. 

 

“Hey, Antas, something on your mind?” Greyson asked.

 

“Not really, I'm just trying to figure out a way of escape.”  _ He was good. _

 

“Aren't we all?” 

 

“Yeah, but with your intelligence, Miki’s detective skill set, Nate’s strength and my leadership it possible.”

 

“Your leadership? Way too full of yourself.”

 

“He’s right” Nate chimed in. “You haven't shown any skills; what does ‘Ultimate Strategist’ even mean?”

 

“It means more than Mr. ‘I can beat everyone at hand wrestling’.”

 

“He’s got you there,” Miki said, mouth full of sandwich. They all had a good laugh afterward. It felt as if deep down, they were meant to be friends like this. It felt nice, being able to be so relaxed in a situation like this.

 

A loud feedback screech came from unknown sources. Then talking, the voice belonging a recognizable penguin toy. “ **_HELLO, HELLO, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, I HAVE NEW INFORMATION FOR YOU! FWU FWU!_ ** _ ” _

 

‘Oh gods up in heaven above, what is it now?’ Antas thought. He had his fair share of Monokuma intercom nonsense. 

 

“ _ IT SEEMS AS IF NONE OF YOU WANT TO KILL EACH OTHER, SO I’LL MAKE IT HAPPEN! RIGHT WITH ME I HAVE PICTURES, NOT JUST ANY PICTURES, BUT IMPORTANT ONES. EACH IS SPECIFIC TO YOU AND MAY HAVE AN INTERESTING AFFECT ON HOW YOU VIEW CERTAIN PEOPLE, HAVE FUN!”.  _ Each phone beeped in a chorus of ringtones, everyone pulling them out saw that there were two things, a new email app and one notification from it. 

 

Wearily Antas clicked on the email app. The email was from an unknown sender but read  _ ‘Antas’s family’ _

 

“Bear can't even spel-” he mumbled, tapping on the email. It was a picture of his Mother and 3 little siblings,  Analyn, Amor and Ayin in the house. They looked happy, seemingly waving goodbye to someone. Antas noticed there was more beneath the image.

 

Under picture one there was another image, a much darker image. He felt sick to the bone looking at it. The room they were in was wrecked, destroyed, he could see his family? Or what look like them. Attacked, bruised and tied up. Words underneath the sickening image read.  _ ‘They're waiting for you Antas, as promised, escape, and we set them free’ _ . 

 

He didn't know what to do, looking at this terrifying image. A request to kill so that others don't die. Antas clenched his fist, hyperventilating, he needed to gain composure, he was a leader, he wouldn't cower to the animals. 

 

Promptly standing up, Antas grabbed Greyson hand and marched down the hall. The hallway was lit up, which was scary to him, but at least it was semi-private. “Greyson what are the chances of the pictures being fake”

 

“9.245%”

 

“Dang it,” he cursed in Filipino. Then mumbled prayers

 

“I- I know, I saw my family in the photo, th-... They all looked so scared”

 

“Greyson, I don't need pity right now, I need your help, we have to get out of here.”

 

“Take my pity and shove it.”

 

“No, never. Now let's go back.”  Antas walked casually back into the main lobby area, everyone awkwardly stared them down, as if they were waiting for them to say something. Antas gulped in preparation, chandelier lights making him sweat. Their eyes were glaring, full of fear and hope all piled up against him. He felt this feeling  before, he couldn't remember where but he had seen it. 

 

The world's eyes on him, waiting for him to make a move. The state of affairs riding on him. Voices yelling left and right, people screaming for help. Making the wrong decisions, everyone hating you. He felt the feeling deep in his gut but couldn't place it. Standing frozen in spot like an idiot.

 

“ant-”

 

“ Ito ay pagpunta sa maging okay!”. ‘ _ shit _ ’

 

Confused looks spread across everyone faces. Antas started to go pale, he messed up, he was too nervous and scared to function properly. Trying to recuperate his loss, Antas tried to wipe off any look of fear. “Akin at sa kanya talked, kami ay may 9% ng mga ito sa pagiging okay”.  _ Dang it, he wasn't even speaking proper Filipino, it was broken and wrong. _

 

“Ahh… I got ‘Okay’ from that, anyone know that language?” Moe said. 

 

“I got 9%,” David said.

 

Miki got up and walked slowly towards Antas. “He’s having a breakdown, I've seen this before, just calm down you’ll be fine, i-it’ll be okay, whatever you saw in the picture, it's okay” She put his hand on his shoulder, softly patting him on the back. He was desperate to her attempt to soothe him, starting at the ground trying to avoid eye contact with other.

  
There was a long silence, before RJ burst out into tears and ran out of the room. “RJ!” Jiji shouted, and began chasing him down the hall.

 

Everyone else remaining that was still sitting down with their lunches awkwardly shuffled their feet, each getting up in groups and walking away. After the silence, Miki, Nathel, and Greyson tapped their feet trying to get Antas to speak. Strangled gasps came from all their mouths, unable to speak to someone. Still staring at the ground, Antas chuckled. 

 

“You guys can’t help me when I'm like this can you?” Nothing but tense silence could be heard. “Pathic, how do expect to survive the way you are now, if you can't even snap someone out of their own delusions?”

 

Miki tried to defend herself. “We-”

 

He raised his head up and started at her with an angry look in his eye. “You are a lawyer, not a therapist. Do not try to attempt something you can't. Also, don’t pity others, we are all in the same situation, don't act higher than you are.”  

 

“I wasn’t but, o..okay” She nodded her head. Antas forced a grin back on his face.

 

“Sorry for being so serious, I guess I took this situation worse than the rest of you, maybe we should take a breather?” The group nodded in agreement, starting to walk down the unlit hallway ahead of them. Greyson was the last one to follow, he couldn't shake this feeling of his chest a feeling that something was very amiss. If his calculation were correct, chances of something going wrong was very high...

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Standing in this room with them, all I could feel was fear. Heart racing as our argument grew fiercer and more hate filled. They started to lunge towards me, I dodged letting them slam into the metal wall. The impact caused multiple objects to fall off the wall and hit them, they let out a pained cry. I thought it was over, that I could walk away and act like this never happened, but the world wasn't on my side today. They picked a knife that had fallen near them, racing towards me in the confined space.  Reacting as quickly as possible I grabbed a cast iron pan and slammed them in the face. 

 

Hastily taking the knife out of their hands, I did something I will always regret. Why did it have to be this way? All I wanted was to get food, I didn't mean to say the things I said. If you can still hear me know that I’m sorry. Please be okay, please be okay. 


	3. Chapter 1: A Triggered Pulled; Deadly life (investigation)

After his nervous breakdown Antas hadn't said a word in 2 days. He was too embarrassed, and people hadn't really wanted to talk to him either. He was sitting at the round table in his room biting on the end of a pencil. A sudden knock took him out of his lonely thought process.

 

“Can I come in?” 

 

He went to open the door.

\----------

In Antas’s room Greyson tapped anxiously on the table placed in the middle, the two have been sitting around here for 30 mins doing practically nothing. The spiky hair boy was taking paper and scribbling something down, shaking his head, then promptly crumpling it up then throwing it away. As Greyson watched him do this repetitively, he noticed different little things Antas does. 

 

He was definitely hot in that white jacket, not burning up, but uncomfortable. He kept squirming in his chair like he wanted to get up. Along with that, Antas kept looking up at Greyson as if about to say something, then looked down as soon as their eyes meet. The blonde pondered on what Antas was working on. Maybe it was time to strike up a conversation.

 

“Whatcha working on?” Antas looked up at him with a look of confusion. 

 

“W....” he retracted his statement, thinking for a minute. Then passed over the paper to Greyson. He looked at his friends work, all it was was a bunch of notes that seemed meaningless without context and random doodles. 

 

Greyson was appalled, he thought this was some master plan he had been cooking up, but instead, it was some nonsense gobbledygook. “What are you doing!? You made me sit here in silence while we both did nothing?” Antas shrugged. Before Greyson could scold him, loud alarms rang, reminiscent of police alarms except the penguin’s voice could be heard over it. 

 

“ **WEEEE WOOO WEEEE WOOO WEEE WOOO, A BODY HAS BEEN FOUND, COME TO THE KITCHEN ON FLOOR 1** **IMMEDIATELY** **!** ” 

 

“Oh my...” Greyson started, swiveling around to see Antas, but the boy was already gone, racing out the rooms door. “Slow down!” he shouted, chasing after him. The two got in the elevator, the upbeat jingle played while going down a floor. The boys held a look of seriousness but an aura of fear covered them both. 

 

On the first floor, all 14 remaining people surrounded the kitchen doors. No one had opened them yet, they were all too afraid. Once Antas and Greyson made it, all eyes were on them. Miki was done with this waiting, someone needed to man up and open these doors.

 

“Well....” she started looking directly into Antas’s eyes. “Well Mr. Big Speech, take hold of this situation, open the doors”. 

 

“M....”

 

“Do you have something you want to say, sir?” Miki leaned towards him a snide scowl on her face.

 

“Miki, be nice,” Jiji said. “He was a bit traumatized earlier so give him a break.”

 

“I-.....I don’t need you to stand up for me,” Antas whispered. 

 

“HE SPEAKS!” A girl with her hair tied back with a blue bow shouted, raising her arms into the air. Antas shook his head at her.

 

“ **Oh goodyity, i'm glad, cause I wanted to give the big man on campus something special!** ” Monokuma appeared out of nowhere with his “hands” over his beak. “I’m not gonna be here for long, so we can get on with it, so this is what i'm here to give you!  **The Monokuma file** , made by yours truly for your convenience!” In that same second, David came over and swiped it from his hands, already reading through it.

 

“We need that ya know!” Greyson angrily nagged.

 

“I’ll give it back in a sec” David then walks away, and Antas lost hope of ever getting it back. 

  
  


He then finally took a deep breath and walked towards the door, pushing it open he prepared for the worst. What he saw was in fact not the worst, in fact, it was way more mellow than he initially expected. The victim was on the floor face down in front of the ice locker, but even then everyone knew who it was. The untrustworthy guy from earlier with headphones on his neck. There RJ was, laying on cold metallic the floor. There was no weapon in him but a dry bloodied knife was beside him, Antas walked forward and winced as he turned RJ over. 

 

There was a hole in his shirt that cut into his stomach, using hints around him Antas assumed he was stabbed in the stomach, then the knife was pulled out. But why, who kills someone then pulls the knife out? Miki and Jiji were now beside him examining the body, he was surprised by the fact they weren't phased at all by the fact someone died. 

 

Kate had passed out at the sight. Greyson begrudgingly pulled himself away from the crowd that has circled around the kitchen entrance, no one wanting to go in. “H-hey aren't you three rushing into things?”

 

“Yeah, let’s at least mourn for him” Quinton, the Ultimate Feminist, said, voice quivering and choked. “It always nice to have a proper send off before people start poking and prodding at you.”

 

Miki turned around with a serious look in her eye. “Unfortunately we don't have time for that, everyone minus the one is here, right?” The group nodded in agreement. “So somebody here is a murderer, and we only have 2 hours of investigation- if you looked at the rules on your phone.” Almost everyone's faced turned from a blank stare to either a worried, serious, or determined look. 

 

Antas stood up and turned to the group, it was his time to take charge. He was the Ultimate Strategist after all, maybe that's why everyone has so much trust in him, why they always expected him to do something first. He pointed at a group of people. “You three, go check in everyone's rooms for traces of blood, they should all be unlocked now it's investigation time” He pointed at another group. “You three, go into the lobby, in the front desk there should be a medical kit, bring it over to Jiji here”

 

“Get me a nurses hat too if you find one.”

 

“You four, Kate, David, Ethan.B, and Quinton, you will scout every inch of the first floor, look for clues, Nate’ll help us here, and Tessa... ” He looked at the short blue bow girl from before.  _ Traitor _ .  

 

Her eyes lit up in excitement, it's been awhile since she’s been talked too. “Yes”

 

“You do not leave my side”

 

“Why?” 

 

“I don't want you  tampering with anything”

 

“And who told you I’d tamper with anything?”

 

“Everyone knows you talk to that bear Tessie,” JiJi interjects, whilst still looking down at the gaping wound in the corpse.

 

“Don't speak for me Jiji, it's not about the bear I just don't trust you because, you know too much about people, too much in our business, and I'm unsure whether or not it's you ‘peacemaker’ side or, ah, ‘motives’.” Antas sternly interjected.

 

Tessa took a deep breath. “Well it's terrible that you don't trust me, hope we can work it out in the future.” 

 

Antas rolled his eyes and her misunderstanding of why he wanted her here “You're a liability, now stop wasting my time and come here”  Tessa shuffled over, arms folded and a pouty look on her face. She couldn't just run away, it put more suspicious on here. All she could do now was listen to orders like an animal. One day she’d kill that bear, and on that day she would gain everyone’s trust and they would all escape. ‘ _ Who or whatever you are bear, I will make sure you suffer for what you've done’ _ . 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the many groups of three walked in and out of rooms, The group consisted of , Charlotte Severin ‘The Ultimate Tattoo artist’, Laura Ditto ‘The Ultimate Swiss Army Woman’ and Ethan Brookover ‘The Ultimate Drinking Champion’. They were always grouped together, and they had even been dubbed the ‘useless group’. Sure they had their own strengths, but what use did they have here? Not even they knew.

 

Laura Ditto knew the exact reasoning for her title, every since she was little her older sister Julia had topped her in everything. Julia was near perfect in her eyes, to make it worse she looked like a smaller Julia but with blonde hair instead of brown. At old schools she was mis-named by teachers and students, at home she spent time sitting around doing nothing because her family was out doing other actives till 8. Laura learned to use this free time to her advantage, dabbling back and forth in different hobbies at activities, until she wasn’t great at it, just good enough. 

 

Good enough to be accepted into the same high school her sister got into and graduated from. While it was amazing she even got this opportunity, it felt shallow. No matter how hard she tried, she was in Julia’s shadow, If she tried very hard, she still was put in her shadow. It was impossible to win. But that wasn't on her mind now, what she needed to focus on was investigating these rooms. Pulling up her torn up jeans and tool belt, Adjusting her lace up fur boots, tying her hair back and messing with her green tunic, she was ready to take action. 

 

Laura had mapped out in what order of rooms to enter in, Charlotte drew the pictures. The map said to go in backward reverse even odd order. So the room order would be, 14, 13, 9, 8, 7, 5, 2, 1.  Any room not listed they hit last, those have the least chance of anything in them. Brookover was in the front, leading the group in forward charge, room 14 was the first victim. 

 

“Alright,” Laura started raising her arm up. “Brookover you're good with clothes so scan the closet, for any inconsistencies. 

 

Brookover Saluted, with an eager grin on his face “Roger!” he quickly went on to dig out the closet.  

 

“Charlotte, you check the bathroom and drawers, I will do a full-on inspection of the floor.” 

 

“Alright” her voice was carefree and she nonchalantly moved to the bathroom. Laura frowned, they weren't being serious about this at all, how does one investigate with no seriousness? 

 

“Hey, this is a girls room!” Brookover called paused, then excitedly shouted, “Look at this huge bra!” Laura gave him the evil eye.

 

“Her back must hurt from carrying all that weight,” Charlotte said from the bathroom, chuckling from her own comment. It dawned on the leader of this group how long this was going to take, so she let them do their own part themselves. _ ‘Looks like I’ll be doing most of the work,’  _ She thought, before diving right into the challenge set before her. 

 

-

 

“Hey, Laura!” Brookover exclaimed. She perked her head up from room two’s floor. “Cmere’ I found som’thn!”

 

Laura hoped this wasn't a joke, they had now gone through every room except 1 and 2 and there were 5 mins on the clock before trial. She moved from checking in the drawers to look at the closet. Brookover was holding up a red shirt with bacon and eggs on the front. From what she could see, it was a large sized shirt, which made sense because room two belong to Mr. Kelley. But besides that, she didn't see anything wrong with it. 

 

“It's a shirt.” 

 

He nodded. “Yes it’s a shirt, but do you see what's wrong with it?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Okay so watch this,” He flipped the shirt inside out. “Now it inside out.”

 

“I can see that.”

 

“So do you see it now?”

 

“No,” her voice hardened. “Stop wasting my time.” 

 

“No- no, look real closely at the colour,” Laura squinted, trying to see what he was getting at, after about a minute of starting she saw it. The ground rumbled, Laura didn't think anything of it, she didn't have time to. 

 

“There are two shades of red, one is much darker than the other...”

 

“Yes, and what could possibly make a dark stain close to red in a singular spot?” The boy waited for her to answer. 

 

“B-...Blood?”

 

“BINGO, ONE DOLLAR FOR THAT WOMAN WITH ALL THE SKILLS, A COLD ONE FOR ME  AND NOTHING FOR CHARLOTTE!” 

 

“ _ Hey _ !”  

 

“So we've found it?” Laura questioned.  

 

“Possibly, this is the only article of clothing with blood on it, so we could be wrong.”

 

“Well it's a start, and good timing too, only 1 minute left on the clock” Laura got Charlotte out of the bathroom, and they exited the room. Soon after the alarm rang for them to go into the trial room. Laura closed her eyes, making a quick prayer for safety and good judgment. This tiny piece of evidence was all they had. But she was sure as heck gonna make the most of it. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Miki and Jiji had thoroughly scanned the body. The detective of the group of four had jotted down notes onto a little notebook she has in her pocket. It was hard to read because of the sunglasses she has put on, but it made her look sophisticated- it also separated her ‘lawyer mode’ from ‘detective mode.’    
  


Honestly, she was really excited for the investigation, it was just like one of her Phoenix Wright games. Miki knew fully well that real life law was nothing like this. It was much more organized, much more concealed, and most _ definitely _ didn't have 15 little kids running around a hotel trying to solve mysteries like a Disney sitcom. But it was still fun, including the arguing, which was one of her greatest strengths.

 

The entire time, she was grinning like an idiot. Antas asked about her smug smile multiple times, during the breakdown of this room. She only responded with, “It’s my poker face”, in which Jiji could only roll her eyes too. Miki didn't care, this was too much fun, she was finally in her zone. All those years of being a stubborn child, an arguer, tattle tale, snitch, among other things, was finally paying off. She was useful, unlike that Brookover character.

 

Time was almost up, the group had about ten minutes left, to get everything out of this room as they could. Antas leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen, tired out of his mind. He gestured for Miki to read out the notes. Ground shaking as she was about to speak. ‘ _ A message from the God telling me I'm doing a great job _ ’ she thought. 

 

_ Name: RJ Eaton _

 

_ Gender: Male _

 

_ Autopsy: Died from loss of blood, stabbed in the back with a kitchen knife, victim has multiple bruises most notably a blow to head from a supposed frying pan (we found one in the garbage with a dent), Assumed to have been in a fight before death, there is no last message.  _

 

_ State of death scene: It was cleaned up, we presume the murder happened at night, else someone should have heard the pots and pans clutter, certain things were out of place/ not put back properly- most likely in a rush, some utensils are broken and lots of dishwasher liquid was used. There were no traces of blood, it was all wiped away, body moved into a freezer.  _

 

_ Miki’s note’s: whoever did this was not experienced, this should be easy! _

 

Antas nodded at the correctness of the information. “That last part was unnecessary though”

 

“It was said the person who found the body was Ethan Phillips. He went in because he forgot to get ice for drinks and found the body in there.” Miki added. “We are unsure if this is true, though, as he was all alone”

 

“Add him to viable candidates list.” Antas slurred. Suddenly his phone started to vibrate, pulling it out of his pocket he got a new email from Kate. 

 

Antas you felt that rumbling right? The lobby just sploded!  And we found something!  *image link*.  It was near the broken fireplace.

 

Antas tapped to download the link, what he was was a scrap of cloth by the fireplace. Multiple actually, the were tiny bits and pieces scattered around the whole thing, along with some electrical wires? “Miki” he called. “What do you make of this?”

 

Miki took a good look at the picture, studying everything she could see, nodding when she was done. Scribbling down more notes in her little book, Miki now had enough information to win this trial. “First send it to me, Second let's go” 

 

“We still have five minutes” Antas pointed at the timer on his phone. 

 

Jiji placed a stack of pans in his arms. “Well let’s make it a worthwhile five minutes, start cleaning up”

 

“Alright, you take left, I take right, Miki you put all the knives back, it will be most efficient that way, and Tessa?” He looked at the girl who had been sitting in the corner doing nothing for 2 hours. She glared up at him awaiting another order. “You come help, me I mean”.

 

“Really? You want me to help you? Ha! No.”

 

“Fine, you can stay there, wallowing in exile” He hummed, going to put pans back for five more minutes. Tessa scoffed, and went back into the realm of her own thoughts. 

 

“ **ATTENTION ALL GUESTS, PLEASE COME TO FLOOR NUMBER B1 FOR THE MANDATORY TRIAL, YOU MUST ARRIVE WITHIN 10 SCHEDULED PASSING TIMES MINUTES.** ”

 

“Looks like it’s time,” Miki said. 

 

Antas put the last kitchen utensils back into the shelves “Yep, shall I lead.” 

 

Miki grinned, taking off her sunglasses and revealing her glimmering green eyes. “Yes, you shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Investigation's not linear like in the game.


	4. Chapter 1 A Trigger Pulled: Deadly Life; Trial

 

_December 19th, 20xx_

_My first-year students this year have been getting along very well; however, there are two students that I am slightly concerned about. One by the name of Laura Ditto and the other named Antas Pag-Asa._

 

_Ms. Ditto has an affiliation of excelling in everything because her sister, Julia Ditto, (one of our top students in the history of this school), had for her entire life. I feel as if she had an inferiority complex, which might be critical to her success in education. I propose we have the school counselor speak to her about her future and sort out any problems she may have._

 

_Now about Mr. Pag-asa. He is a transfer student, by which I mean he wasn't initially going to enter this school, but thanks to miraculous luck, he has the glorious chance that enables him to join us. Unfortunately though, I am worried about his mental health. He’s been acting more reserved than usual, claiming he doesn't have time to interact with other students due to a “secret project”. The Faculty has asked and they were all met with the same response, “It’s a personal thing for home”. This bothered me in particular, knowing that he usually an upbeat and talkative student. Seeing him isolate himself is worrying. Anything I should do in response?_

 

_Lastly, I would like to talk about the UOC Talent Protection Project. We’ve gotten everyone to agree to it but are now debating execution. The engineers have noticed large portions of energy in the school disappearing, which could be essential to the success of the project. A proposal from me is perhaps ‘move’ the location of the project elsewhere. I already have some places lined up, but the one most appealing is ********** hotel. How about it? Does it look like a good idea?_

 

_From Headmaster *********_

_-_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_[Reply from Monokuma@TDP.net ]_

 

_Dear Headmaster *********_

 

 _Addressing the students, for Ms. Ditto, attempt to introduce her to something that might peak her interests- something much different from a skill her sister might have learned.  Get scholarships from different schools for her, have her make her own game plan for the day. Strip away all restraint and allow her to be independent; then it will show her true strengths and weaknesses. Take this as a precautionary measure, in the case of an_ unfortunate _accident happening, it would allow her enough skill that  she would be able to hold her own._

 

 _About Mr. Pas-Asa, if it’s really a project conserving his family, let him. Eventually, he will  bounce back. Knowing him, he would make something of less creativity and intelligence to create  than he’s hyping it up to be. Don't worry it’s not gonna be some_ world-ending project **_._ ** _You don't have to think about that one._

 

 _Lastly, I agree with that statement; move TPP to ***** hotel. Inform all the students. The success of this project is essential, we cannot fail or else my_ plans _will fail. Thank you for sending this letter and I hope you have a good day._

 

_Love ***** *******_

_Monokuma_

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The elevator that lead to the trial room was large enough to fit all the students. Unlike the regular elevator this one has no walls, instead, there was a red metal fence around it. The floor was made of concrete, reminiscent of a build site elevator.

 

Everyone was dead quiet; _how could one be happy when there was a murdered somewhere in the confined space_? Antas and Miki however, held a smug grin on their faces, knowing that they had enough information to pinpoint the murderer. This was gonna be a piece of cake for them.

 

The elevator hit ground floor, also know as the trial room. Metal door shaking open rumbling the contraption.

Presented before the group of 15, 14 was a room filled with defendants stands in a circle. Walls were painted purple, and a judge stand was facing the elevator door. Sitting in the stand was an all too familiar face... _Monokuma_.

 

“Glad you could all make it!”

 

“Well, I'm glad I came” Miki retorted. Antas giving her a worried glance.

 

The penguin’s smile grew larger. “See you're as fiery as ever, you face is uncharacteristically happy. That's good, good... ”

 

“What do you mean, I smile, I think you mean Kate”

 

“Alright, now all of you stop lollygagging and get in here, you will see, once you finally manage to move yourself the terrifying _two feet_ , that as you make it to your numbered stands I filled out number 7’s space with RJ’s photo, so he could join us.” Each person looked with sad eyes at the mug shot of RJ, smiling and alive as ever.

 

“It’s hard to believe he’s g-” Quinton started then stopped himself, sucking back tears.

 

A long period of silence commenced as they all stood awkwardly around their defendant’s stands. Monokuma tapped impatiently on his judge’s table, awaiting for someone to start. There is no time limit on trials, but he’d like to get this done sometime this century.

 

Antas was also getting impatient. Did he have to do everything to move them along? “So RJ Eaton,” He spoke. “Age 16, male, died from blood loss.” Still no response. He inhaled deeply, before continuing. “Possible suspects are, Ethan Phillips, Charlotte Severin, and David Robert.”

 

Ethan. P looked shocked. “It wasn't me, I just found the body!” He frantically replied.

 

Antas rolled his eyes. “I wasn't saying it was you, I'm saying you have no alibi”.

 

“I _do_ , I was in my room like I always was”.

 

“We cannot prove that”

 

“ _YOU CAN YOU KNOW I'M ALWAYS THERE, STOP ACCUSING ME YOU WANT US TO ALL DIE_?”

 

“Ethan take a deep breath”

 

“ _I am calm_ ” Ethan was staring Antas down, and it was all he could do to keep his calm composure.

 

“Deep breath...” Ethan breathed in at his command and then out, his faced leveled out again. Antas had a calming smile on his face. “I understand none of you are mentally ready for this, but we have to face reality. Now that Ethan has given us his alibi, Charlotte please share with us.”

 

Charlotte looked at him. “I dunno, I was doing stuff”

 

“And what was that stuff Miss Severin?” Miki asked.

 

“Things”

 

“And what were those ‘things’?”

 

Charlotte shrugged. “Drawing, eating, sleeping, bathroom, that all I usually do”

 

“Same,” Jiji added. Miki gave her a glance.

 

“So Charlotte, you're saying that you had nothing to do with RJ’s death? You seem rather capable of murder” Ethan Phillips questioned.

 

“Shut up you ******* butt face, no one likes you” Monokuma giggled at her comment.

 

“Screw you.” Ethan snapped back.

 

Antas put his hands in the air. “Let’s not argue.” Charlotte and Ethan glared at each other. “Alright, now David?” The dirty blonde haired, gray jacket boy looked up at him. “Your alibi”

 

“You're wrong.” David said.

 

“What?”

“I didn't do it”

 

“You still have to tell us you're alibi” Jiji responded.

 

“Well, I was in the computer room using the computer of course.” The person on stand six snorted. Antas didn't know his name, so he couldnt ask what that was for. “I was using the computer of course, and I occasionally go to the kitchen, the lobby, or my room, I know that I am mostly alone, but I've never talked to RJ, so you can rule me out”

 

“He’s right? The suspect should be someone who is close to RJ!” Greyson said.

 

“So who does that leave?” Nathaniel thought out loud.

 

“Isn't it Kate? She spends a lot of time with him” Brookover said. Kais face went from to a sad face to frightened stare.

 

“Yeah,” Jiji started. “She told me that she spends a lot of time with him because she thinks he's hot and is in love with him”

 

" _Jiji_!” Kate yelped, before putting her hands over her chest. “You betrayed me!”

 

“That would give us a motive”

 

“Yeah, maybe RJ was in love with someone else?”

 

“Oh that would make her a Yandere,” Tessa mused.

 

That remark was followed by several confused stares. Finally Brookover bewilderedly asked, “Tessa what the _heck_ is a Yandere?”

 

“Kate can tell us, she is the Ultimate Weeaboo after all”

 

“Kate what's a Yandere?”

 

Kate looked at the end sheepishly and started to mumble. “A-a yandere is-”

 

“WHY DO WE CARE ABOUT WHAT A YANDERE IS, WE NEED TO KNOW KATES ALIBI” Greyson cut off.

 

“He’s right, it's not necessary to know, especially if it's weeb trash.” Tessa  chuckled.

 

“Your one to talk, you know wh-”

 

“Enough we have to focus” Greyson cut off.

 

“Focus on what? Kate hasn't said her ali-”

 

“Because we haven't giving he-

 

“Then shut up and let her t-”

 

“You shut up”

“You first!”

 

Antas took a deep irritated breath before slamming his hands down “You're all being annoying- _let Kate speak!_ ” The group clammed up after the sudden outburst. “Good, now that you imbeciles are done.” He pointed at Kate, who in returned gave a nervous whimper.

 

“I-I, I’ve been with RJ the entire time, He walked off to get a snack, that was the last I saw of him, before…”

 

“So it is true!” David said. “You were with him all day!”

 

“Yeah, but there was that moment he left, it could have been anyone!” Kate defended.

 

“Were there any witnesses to this?” Greyson asked. The room shook its head.

 

“W-well, I mean, yeah, no one was around where we were...” The accused mumbled.

 

“SHE HAS NO ALIBI!”

 

“It is her!”

 

“How could she do this?”

 

Muttering was heard from everybody but three. “N-no!” Kate shouted. “I wouldn't do such a thing, I loved him!”

 

“And that might be the greatest cause for a kill!” Tessa interjected.

 

“NO!”

 

“What?”

 

“Yes actually,” Antas chimed in. “It all makes sense in context, in that moment he walked away you followed him right? After that, he went to some other person and confessed love. Filled with rage, you waited till he was completely alone and attacked him in the kitchen- _all because of rejection!_ ”

 

The trial room had wide eyes in realization, afterwards nodding in agreement. The only one who didn't follow this trend was Miki, who was giving Antas and confused and surprised look.

 

“NO, THAT’S WRONG.”  Miki finally said.

 

Antas looked at her friend in the stand next to her. “What do you mean”

 

“I know she didn't do it” Kate smiled, knowing that she had someone defending her.

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Because-”

 

“Are you the murderer Miki?”

 

“What no! I know because I have proof of who it is”

 

“And who is that?”

 

“Well it's not a hundred percent, but-”

 

“I WON’T LOSE,If it's not a hundred percent, then it won't be helpful.” Greyson cut her off.

 

“Your reasoning for Kate's not a hundred percent either!” She angrily replied. “Im saying it’s-”

 

“But this idea makes the most sense doesn't it, she's the only person without a viable alibi!”

 

“There were three others too!”

 

“But theirs had backup. Ethan’s always in the room, Charlotte too soft hearted and-”

 

“Kates also soft hearted!, I mean she passed out at the scene, she told us about the explosion, why she tell us when we all knew fully well time was almost up.”

 

“How do we know that? When I met her she was a tad bit insane, not too far fetched to say she caused the explosion...” Charlotte mumbled at an audible level.

 

“Exactly.” Greyson had a hard look on his face. Miki was unable to respond with a true statement and Kate looked as if she was about to cry.

 

Miki cocked her head a little to the left. “ _Greyson, shut your piehole and let me speak.”_

 

“Ohh, she’s a-cracking under the pressure!” Brookover laughed.

 

_“I am not I'm just very annoyed right now”_

 

“She’s definitely losing it”

 

“Isn't that the symptoms of a guilty party?”

 

“She's the murderer!”

 

“Aren't the worst killers the ones on the inside...”

 

“Maybe we were wrong with Kate.”

 

The younger of the Cudmore siblings was appalled at the sudden accusation. “I can't be the killer! I have an alibi- I'm either with Antas or with Nate! Back me up here, Antas!”

 

Antas awkwardly stood there and avoided eye contact with her. Miki started to sweat. She thought her number one pal so far would back her up, but instead she was left in dead water. Guess this was all part of law, ‘ _no ones truly your friend, your back may be stabbed at any point’_ .  She felt… _betrayed_.

Laura was tired of all this back stabbing, drama tv nonsense. She raised her hand. “I think I have a lead,” speaking as quietly as possible. Arguing back and forth washed out her quiet words. “ _I think I have a lead!_ ” She exclaimed, louder this time.

 

“What?” Miki sniped. Laura was surprised that she was even heard, but now the room was quiet, eyes on her. Did she have a lead? What could she possibly have that would solved investigation for good, honestly she just wanted to end the arguing.

 

“Alright Laura….” she whispered. ‘ _I have three options, Charlotte because of flimsy alibi, David for the same reason or…’_ . Laura “ah ha’ed” out loud, she had an answer, ‘ _someone we haven't checked, someone who we have evidence for_ ’.

 

“Well,” Miki impatiently spat, “Where's your lead?”. _‘It's now or never_ ’. Laura thought. ‘ _Mom always said to trust your instinct, and that exactly what i'm gonna do!_ ’.

 

“I accuse… **QUINTON Kelley!** ” Laura pointed at the feminist, in his stand labeled number 2. Quinton eyes opened wide in shock. Miki raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

“W-what? No shut up, you're wrong!” He said.

 

“Gotcha.” Laura smiled. She learned from skimming through psychology books, a reaction like that screamed killer 48.7% of the time, her instinct’s may not be off yet. “We found incriminating evidence; in room number two, we found a red shirt. Although hard to see, a part of it was stained in blood. Brookover if you would, please.”

 

Ethan raised his eyebrow before shouting ‘oh!’ in relaxation. Digging something out of his pocket he pulled the red shirt they had found. “We can all agree this is his shirt right.”

 

“Yeah”

 

“So why would a shirt like this be in a room like this? And it’s splattered very strangely, as if the blood would have hit other articles of clothing. However, we didn't find any other blood stained articles of clothing.”

 

“I can help you with that!” Heads turned to see none other than Miki, back to her snarky attitude. She quickly pulled out her phone and note book. “If I was giving a chance to speak I would have mentioned this picture.” She turned the phone, revealing a picture Kate had sent to Antas, with burned up articles of clothing. “If you look real close at the burnt parts, you can see there brownish red and blue; blue for jeans and red for blood!”

 

“So? W-what does this have t-to do with me?” Quinton stuttered.

 

“Because of the evidence Laura provided for me we can see your fatal mistake; you failed to notice your shirt was blood stained! Also….” She flipped through her notebook. “There- the frying pan had a noticeable dent, a grip from larger hands. Too large to be RJ’s slim hands or Kate dainty ones.. So that narrowed it down a whole lot, leaving it to be Nathaniel, Charlotte, or you. I know it's not my big bro, and Charlotte's alibi lines up for me at least, but you still haven't said your alibi. Funny, isn't it?”  

 

Quinton started to sweat. “I have no reason to kill him, and even so, I use the frying pan a lot, so how do you know those weren't already there?”

 

“Because there was even more evidence! Laura, were you able to enter room number 9?”  Miki asked.

 

“No.” The blonde replied.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“We were denied, the reader said card not active.”

 

“ _Correct_ **!** Do you know the only reason why cards get denied….? That was a rhetorical question, rule book in you phones, page 67 section IV, ‘ _If you are denied entry into your room it means your card/phone was destroyed. Please speak to Monokuma for new ones, break them more than once and punishment will be dealt out swiftly’._ ”

 

“Of course you read the entire rulebook.” Jiji rolled her eyes and giggled.

 

“Cause I am of higher intellect and stamina than my friends here. Back to the evidence. In the photo I presented before, there are traces of wire. I will allow you all to come over and see it.” Some people came over to see what evidence Miki wanted them to see, confirming there was in fact some unknown gauge wire. “I knew that the fire place would not being enough to burn down these clothes in time, so I inspected the picture the entire walk here in order to find out how they were able to disintegrate so quickly. The most logical answer I could come up with, someone, who also threw their blood stained clothes into the fire, also threw in the phone while no one was looking in order to get it gone quickly, which also caused that explosion in the lobby.”

 

“No, _no_!”

 

“Is no the only thing you mouth can say?” Charlotte teased.

 

Quinton’s eyebrow twitched in irritation. “I... Have... An... Alibi”

 

“Inform us, _Mr Kelley._ ”

 

“I hung out with Charlotte, Brookover and Laura and then the body was found, that's all.”

 

“Really? Is this true Laura?”

 

“T-that's right,” Laura confirmed, her face riddled with doubt.

 

“And there wasn't at any point him disappearing?” Miki asked.

 

“Not that I-”

 

“W-well,” Brookover interjected. “He-he did leave to go get soda, from the kitchen, he was gone for a while but did come back after that.”

 

“Hmmm, so how does neither Laura nor Charlotte know about this?” A previously silent Antas butted in.

 

“I dunno, he was with us the whole time? Maybe we just didn't notice him disappearing?”

 

“No we’d _definitely_ notice- Quinton just talks, and talks, and talks, and-” Charlotte mused.

 

“ _Hey_!”

 

“Okay then,” Miki said afterwards, she had to think about her evidence. The body was found in the freezer and the floor was cleaned up, Quinton almost never left their side, not long enough for a kill and clean up, and RJ died from blood loss.

 

She had to think, what was important of the set of info. What was it...

 

_The body was found in the freezer and the floor was cleaned up._

 

 _Quinton almost never left their side, not long enough for a kill and clean up._ or,

 

_Rj died from blood loss._

 

After listing out all that information it dawned on Miki what the issue was. ‘ _There was no time;’ s_ o that could only mean...

 

Before Miki could even say anything Antas intervened even further. “The murder didn't happen today then!” Miki glanced at the person next to her. _How did he know what I was thinking?_

 

“What? That's ridiculous, then anyone could be the killer!” Greyson contradicted.

“Which is exactly why this works!” Miki cracked her knuckles, she finally got it, all the pieces fell in place, even better than it did before. “The answer is simple, the only period of free time was at nighttime, the day before, so I can assume, the murder took place then. The furnace was off, not allowing the chance to burn clothing right then and there, and there was enough time for the body to be slightly frozen. This also accounts for the dried up blood. Quinton attempted to clean it up but it didn't work well without janitor supplies, so he left it assuming someone would think it was food or something dumb like that, but went back the next day to try one more time.”

 

“ **_AND WITH THAT, I ACCUSE OFFENDER QUINTON KELLEY!_ ** ”

 

Quinton had his head down, a long period of silence ensued as the group awaited a response.

 

“N-no! How dare you! That doesn't even make sense! What are you talking about?”

 

“You haven't provided any reason for me to be wrong, Mr. Kelley.” The group murmured in shock and disgust.

 

“Ah!” Quinton darted his eyes back and forth across the room looking for someone on his side. However, everyone avoided eye contact, there was a air of Uncertainty and fear. This left him very uneasy, he looked as if he was about to cry, but before the first tear made it past his cheek he took a deep, sharp, loud and sudden breath in.

 

Quinton put on a pair of black rimmed glasses with no lenses in them and struck a sassy girl pose. “You don't even know; HE WAS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO COMMIT MURDER!” Miki’s face went from smug to sympathetic in a second,and everyone minus Antas had a shocked look on their face. “R-RJ, attacked me, he was trying to get out for his own gain!”

 

“For his own gain?”

 

“ _For his own gain!_ ”

 _‘For his own gain’_. The words rung in Antas’s head ,he had to bite his own tongue to prevent himself from laughing as such a weak argument.

 

“Really?” Antas remarked condescendingly.

 

“Yes, I can confirm that RJ Eaton tried to murder me!” Quinton pulled up his shirt, much to the disgusted groans of the ‘jury’, and revealed multiple scar marks near the lower half of his stomach.

 

“So that was it?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Thanks for turning yourself in, El Stupido.”

 

“Wha-?”

 

“One, you have scar marks right where the blood marks are on that piece of clothing Miss. Ditto found. Also, you claimed he tried to kill you. The most logical thing would have been you fought back and won- considering the fact that you're not dead yet, which makes you guilty of self defense. Or not, if you can provide an argument.” Miki butted in. Antas shot her a glance out of the corner of his eye, but wasn’t sure if she received the message.

 

“ _No_! I- uhh-!”

 

“ _Enough._ ” Quinton clammed up after the dark aura coming from Antas. “We have been standing here for 2 hours, and now we finally can leave, all thanks to you turning yourself in, Curly Fries. Monokuma, if y-”

 

 _“How... dare... you”_ Quinton interrupted. “I was talking and you cut me off?” He glares at Antas, he stares the down the hypocrite and murderer. “I WAS TALKING AND THIS SAND MONKEY INTERRUPTED ME; I CANNOT BELIEVE THE LEVEL OF DISRESPECT IN THIS COURT HOUSE! BY LAW, I SHOULD BE ABLE TO FINISH MY SENTENCE, BUT NOOO, THIS ****** RIGHT HERE HAD TO CUT ME OFF CAUSE HE THINKS HE'S BETTER THAN ME WITH HIS FANCY EXPENSIVE JACKET- DO YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE ARE MADE OF ANYWAYS? ANIMAL FUR! FROM REAL ANIMALS YOU'VE JUST MURDERED! I GUESS WERE BOTH KILLERS HERE, BECAUSE YOU KILL OUR PLANET BY SUCKING THE LIFE AND SOUL OUT OF EVERYONE THEN HAVING AN EPISODE LIKE BACK WHEN WE GOT THOSE EMAILS ABOUT OUR FAMILY! THAT WAS AN INSULT TO PEOPLE WHO HAVE ACTUALLY GONE THROUGH TRAUMA, AND YOU JUST USED IT TO GET EVERYONE ON YOUR SIDE! YOU’RE LIKE A HITLER, YOU COLLECT PEOPLE, PROMISING FREEDOM AND HAPPINESS, AND GET RID OF THOSE WHO GET IN YOUR WAY-…..” Quinton continued to angrily rant at Antas, to his surprise.

 

Antas just rolled his eyes and nodded. “I believe this is over,we're done”

 

“ **So while chubs over there is on his man period, please cast your vote!** ” Monokuma finally announced. The group quietly and almost discreetly picked their vote, but it was clear who they all put. Quinton stopped ranting and put his vote in as soon as he realized they were voting. “ **THE VOTES ARE IN!** ” The squeaky stuffed animal voice exclaimed in joy.

 

A roulette with pixelated cartoon looking faces appeared. A flashing yellow light spinned around 15 faces, until slowing down and landing on the one labeled 2.

 

“NOOOOOOO!”

 

“ **ALL RIGHTY, LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE’VE GOT, IIIIIIIIIIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIME** ”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Quinton Kelley has been found guilty**

 

Execute Execution: Trigger Warning-

 

101010100101010100101010101010101010100101010100100101010101010101010101001010110010101010010101010101001100101010101010010101010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010101010101101010101000101

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A chair.

 

A table.

Six test dummies, along with one person, all strapped to the chairs around the table. One gun in the middle, a revolver. The gun automatically turns itself towards one dummy.

 

 _Click_.

 

Nothing.

 

The gun turns to the dummy to the left of  the first one. A click sounded.

 

Nothing.

 

The human starts to sweat; he has realised the game that is being played. The gun turns to the next one, another click.

 

Nothing.

 

The gun is now facing away from the human, It begins to struggle in its chair, the bindings digging into it’s wrists.

 

The gun rotates to the next test dummy, A tense click.

 

Nothing.

 

One more turn. The human is now pulling with all his might, to no avail. The gun turns to the human. The trigger begins to move...

 

A bullet shot and grazed past the human’s shoulder, they let out a sigh of relief. But the relief was short lived. Suddenly all the dummy turned words him. Pointed their fingers and shook as if they were laughing. The room started to spin, faster and faster the human turning green. A rope fell around their neck while spinning. The binding opened up. Flung out of their seat and a rope togetherness around their neck.

 

A computer screen turns off.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nate was the first to speak. “W-well that was...”

 

“WHAT THE **** WAS THAT!” Charlotte screams.

 

"So this is the punishment." Trevor noticed. "Murdered for murdering... Almost fitting."

 

“Oh nooooo” Kate cried and blew her nose into her arm.

 

And thus ends the first trial of the killing game. It ended abruptly and somberly for most of the group. But not for Miki, she had this feeling, like something about all of that was strange. But it was far too late to think about that now. All everyone can do is get a good night's rest and hope for the best.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
_“Seems as if this is going exactly as planned, all those idiots fell right into my trap” They laughed. “Nothing can stop me, nothing can stop us! Nothing will stop the reformation of our world!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends chapter 1, From here on out everything will be more structured, because I in fact wrote chapter one before even playing an of the games. Now im caught up and soo excited for NDRV3.
> 
> Chapter 2 will have artwork of mine in daily and deadly life.


	5. Chapter 2: The Greatest Defense Is Offense

## -CHAPTER 2 DAILY LIFE-

 

01000001 01101110 01110100 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101001 01110100 01101111 01110010

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_February 22_ _nd_ _, 20xx_

 

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I am the teacher for the first year class #23. My students have been doing very well; in fact, amazing. Your recommendations for the well being of the students have been extraordinarily effective. However, I just want to ask; someone from the higher up’s asked about one of the students who according to paper entered the school with an_ ** _undefined_** **_talent_** _. I didn't know what to say so I'm asking you._

 

_From, Mrs. Hosi Minamoto_

  
  


_[Reply from Headmaster@TDP.net] subject: not sure_

 

_What are you talking about? There is no student registered in your class without a talent, could you send me their name?_

 

_[Re: Not sure, Minamoto_Hosi@TDP.net]_

 

_Don’t worry it was solved, apparently just a mistake in the papers._

 

_[Re: re: not sure , Headmaster@......]_

 

_I can confirm there should have been no mistake in the paper. Our class rosters page has not been changed. I’m coming to look into this._

  


**End Chain**

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Antas woke up in his hotel room bed yawning, stretching, the usual routine. He noticed a piece of paper in front of his door on the floor- someone must have slipped it underneath. The boy had already formulated a plan for the morning so he’d have to check it later.

 

Stripping down and entering the shower he couldn't wait for the warm water to splash on himself. Ever since that execution, the memory didn't leave his brain. He thought about it on the walk back, on his bed, and in his nightmares. Antas didn't know why such a death rubbed him the wrong way. He let out a sigh and turned the knob which had a slight creaking noise.

 

As the warm water sprayed down he tried to think about what was wrong. It wasn't that it was upsetting or traumatizing, it’s just that something was… _Off_.

 

“Stupid bear… I mean penguin” ‘ _Why did I call it a bear?’_

 

His thoughts trailed off to more unimportant things. Antas got out of the shower and cleaned up. Suddenly a noise rang, like a bell.

 

“ **GOOD MORNING EVERYONE IT IS NOW 10:00 AM, LET GET UP AND GET MOVING,WE HAVE A LONG DAY AHEAD OF US!** ” Monokuma voice rang through an intercom in the room.

‘ _Looks like I have to get going. I should probably head to the lobby._ ’

Getting dressed quickly and shoving the floor note into his pocket, Antas headed to the Lobby. The rest of the group, _minus one,_ was already there when he arrived. Some had food on plates already and others looked remarkably sleep deprived. A despair filled atmosphere hung like a hanged man. The face of each highschooler was frowning so hard they look as if they were applying to be edvard munch scream.

 

All except one. Kate Curry who face still had that same childlike smile and gleam in her eyes, was happily munching off David’s plate while humming a tune. Miki saw Antas and ran up to him.

“Hey, I thought you're weren't gonna come down.” Her voice was quieter than normal. Antas managed a weak smile.

“Of course, I'm hungry too”.  

“Good, cause...” She trailed off.

“Because what?”

“BECAUSE NOW I CAN'T KICK YOUR BUTT!” Miki’s quiet demeanor quickly changed into a strong angry face. “What was that? _I_ was supposed to be the one to take the wheel in the trial, and you stole my thunder!”

“Not really; you still had the closing statement.”

“Yeah but only because you figured it out.” She playful pushed him.

“Stop arguing about stupid things” Laura cut into their conversation, arms folded.

“She’s right, that’s the least of our problems.” Greyson agreed.

Miki blushed and laughed. “I know, I know, I just had to get that outta my system, I couldn't sleep because of it...”

_‘Really?’_ Antas thought. ‘ _Miki must be a real vainglorious person, if that’s what was on her mind.’_

“It’s very clear we must get out of here,” Jiji said.

“And how exactly do we get out?” Laura asked.

“Oh! Oh! I know, we have to kill each other and get away with it!” Brookover answered with a huge grin.

“Shut the **** up Brethan” Charlotte spat.

“What? That's what you asked.” He said, still smiling. Laura just sighed.

“I know how to get out,” A voice came from the corner of the lobby.

 

Heads turned to the corner of the room, a boy wearing a pitch place hoddie with the hood over his head and torn up jeans was leaning on the wall. He was pudgy, slightly skinnier than quinton, had black hair and thick eyebrows. The boy moved away from the wall and started to walk towards the group. He moved right in front of Antas seemingly staring into his eyes.

 

“.....”

“.....?”

The boy retreated and went to sit on a chair. “Didn't you hear me? I said I know how to get out.”

“You do?” the entire group said in a scattered chorus.

“Yeah, I went through a secret passage and out the window on a floor, which we should not be able to get to, then I saw the outside then went back in.”  

“Monokuma didn't see you?” Antas asked.

“Naw, he couldn't; just ask David.” All heads turned towards the male.

“Yeah he wouldn't have been able to” David said feebly.

“How?” Nathaniel asked.

“Simple I-”

“ **HEY HEY, DON'T GIVE AWAY ANY SECRETS!** ” Monokuma suddenly appeared

In front of the group. His malicious face bearing a angry emotion. “If Trevor figured out how to get past my radar, then he’s got a lot of revealing information! So no spreading of secret or else I’ll punish you!”

“It’s okay, I didn't really want them to leave anyways.” Trevor blurted. The group gave a shocked look at his comment.

“Oooh! This is getting reallllly heated!” Monokuma said through an evil grin.

Miki put her hand on her hips and scowled.“What do you mean you don't want us to leave?”

“I mean I-”

“HEY!” Heads turned yet again to see a puppy eyed Kate. “Lets not argue about this right now; it’s too early and we all just getting even more upset over this if we continue.”

“I agree, I mean, I'm just the _Ultimate Peacekeeper_ , but I think discussing this now is would tear us apart as well as cause another killing.”

“Tessa’s right, we find out later, and both David and Trevor will spill.” Antas commanned.

“Whose Trevor?” Jiji asked.

“How do you not know?” Greyson said annoyed.

“I'm not good with names, haha!” She scratched the back of her head.

“Now that I think about it, I don’t know too many people's names here” Nathaniel said to Miki, to which she smiled brightly and turned back to the group.

“Then it is agreed! We are gonna do reintroduction, considering the fact that we all kinda got off on the wrong foot and started real suspicious, I think less killing would happen if we had more trust in each other.”

Tessa nodded. “I’ll start’ my name is Tessa Wyatt, and I'm the Ultimate Peacekeeper. I also have multiple plans on how to survive the apocalypse. Let's go in a circle, so you're up.”

“Okay, my name is David Robert and I am the Ultimate Gamer.”

“Kon’ichiwa! This is Kate Curry, in person and I am the Ultimate Weeaboo!” She waved franticly.

“I am Trevor Clements, Ultimate Thief.”

“Greyson Nickerson, The Ultimate Mathematician; when we get outta here, please don't call me to do your homework.”

“Njideka Maduakor, I'm the Ultimate Paramedic. Call me ‘Jiji’ please!”

“My name’s Laura Ditto; I have been trained in many skills so I was dubbed the Ultimate Swiss Army Woman, as there is a male counterpart.”

"Charlotte Severin, Ultimate Tattoo Artist; current mood, bored and tired.”

“Names Ethan Brookover, and I‘m the Ultimate Drinking Champion. The title may be lame to you, but I can chug 3 packs of mountain dew in mere minutes.” His voice held a carefree tone in Antas’s eyes, he felt as if he was harmless.

“Codename, 13, Nathaniel Cudmore, known as Ultimate Soldier,”

“And I’m his sister, Miki Cudmore. Greetings from the Ultimate Lawyer; you know I'm glad to have this title, ‘cause all my life I-”

“Miki shut up, you can tell you're life story later.” Nathaniel said. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

“I am last, well If you didn’t know I'm Antas Pag-Asa and I am the Ultimate Strategist, though... I am not entirely sure how I gained the title.” He put his chin on his fist.

 

He hadn't thought about it  but he could only remember every moment he spent with family or friend mostly from age 14+. Not a thing about school education, his own private time, nor what he did on his own that would indicate signs of Talent. It was rather unsettling, he could almost assume that whoever is running this twisted game erased it.

 

“Hey, don't worry about it man.” Brookover put his hand on Antas’s shoulder. “It don’t matter if you can’t remember, I mean for all we know it’s pure talent.”

“You are probably correct, thank you.”

“No prob.”

 

The mood in the room had suddenly shifted, going from jarringly suspicious and sad, to a rather happier and lighthearted breakfast. _‘Though one person has locked themselves in their room and two had fallen, it already appears like our bonds are growing stronger.’_ Antas grinned and went to the kitchen ready to dive into his breakfast.

 

Once coming back the next few minutes consisted of small talk and eating. Some people including Antas got up to put their plates in the kitchen sink but were stopped by a certain stuffed penguin.

“Wait wait! Before you guys finish up, a **new floor has opened up, go explore it if you want!** ” Monokuma announced to them.

“Right right, so right after we eat let's all go an explore our new floor.” Jiji said through a mouth full of food. No one replied but a mutual nod of acceptance was felt.

 

‘ _Guess that our plan, explore floor two and get outta here.’_

 

-

After finishing up breakfast the group headed up towards the next floor. The elevator was shaking, but unlike the last time they were all in there, it shook with anticipation and excitement. The door creaked open. A bright light shined, blinding the groups eyes, until it dissipated to reveal a hallway designed similarly to the previous floor.

“Well that was anticlimactic,” Brookover muttered. The group waddled out of the elevator and split up. Antas and Nathaniel were the only ones left in front of the elevator.

“So,” The taller and stronger male said to the air.

“Hi.”

“I just want to say, don't get too buddy-buddy with my sister.”

“What?”

“I mean, you're nice and all, but I’m getting really bad jibes from you, so stay away from her, right?”

“Alright...?”

The Nathaniel grinned widely, “Glad we could come to an agreement.” He promptly walked of.

“Odd...” _‘Well now that was over, where should I head first..._ ’

  


Antas walked down the gold and red palette hall until he saw a door of interest, It was larger than all the other doors, and had a brownish-purple colour. It’s handles were carved ornately. The door was an obvious pull-to-open, so that’s what he did. Inside was a dimly lit, small room containing a popcorn machine, soft drink dispenser, and a rack full of candy. Trevor and Kate were in this room. Trevor seemed to be filling a large bucket with popcorn and Kate was just eating pack after pack of candy.

 

‘This must be a _Movie Theater_ ’ He correctly infers. ‘ _But where is the actual theater_?’ There was a door to the right, which must be the alleged movie theater. He waited for someone or something to show up, but whatever he was waiting for nev-

 

“ **I'M RIGHT HERE NARRATOR** ” Monokuma sprung up making Antas jump.

“Christ! Don't do that!”

“Hey antas buddy, wanna know something interesting? This theater is a state of the art, sound proof movie theater!”

“Why sound proof?”

“So you can't hear the loud movie outside of the theater dummy!”

“Ok”  
“Watch to your heart's content, i'm hoping you do!”

 

The penguin disappeared,leaving antas and the two other students around back to their silence. Antas decided to talk to Kate while he was here.

 

“Hey Kate,” Antas said. Her head shot up, face covered in chocolate and cheeks full.

“MMMPH?”

“Uhh, I think I will leave you to whatever you are doing.”

“MMMMMMPH!” She nodded and went back to eating all the candy. He instead tried to talk to the boy on the left.

“Trevor,”

“ _HISSSSSSSS_!”

“Never mind.” Antas scurried out of the theater.

 

The next place was a suite room that looked as if it was designed for a girl. The wall was painted pink and there was a king sized bed directly in the middle up against the wall. The bed had a royal design, four thin pillars held up a white veil that covered the sides and front of the bed. Dressers were on either side, with a white and brown colour scheme and were carved in a victorian accent.  Finally, the room had a kitchenette in the left corner and a walk in closet was on the same side, closer to the bed. On the left was the bathrooms. It was just a larger and more stylized version of their rooms.

 

Antas could hear chattering coming from under the veil in the bed along with three figures. He picked out the voices as Laura, Miki and Jiji; they were speaking of something along the lines of a girls party.  They hadn't noticed him yet, and he thought it wouldn't hurt to listen in.

 

“How bout todnkad?”

“Askdnas Movie.”

“Yes, but asdkja.”

“Oh they can come,sddfd, movie.”

“Ok now sdfsdfadasd up, who do you guys asksdjas most?” Antas eyes widened, They were hard to hear but this was getting interesting.

“Oh me I li-”

“ **QUITE THE PEEPING TOM AREN'T YOU, ANTAS?** ” Monokuma appeared again and yelled loud enough for the girls to pop their heads out.

“ _Oh my god,_ get out!” Jiji’s voice rang.

“Y-y-you didn't hear what I said, did you?” Miki asked.” if you did I’ll hit you so hard you won’t remember not being in in pain.”

“I’m gonna hurt you if you don't leave; you too, Antas.” Laura chimed in.

 

Antas got the hell outta there, carrying Monokuma out with him against his will. Outside the door, the penguin squirmed his way out of the boy’s armpit and laughed before disappearing again. ‘ _What a terrorist’_.

 

The next room he headed over to was a room the was similar to the girls room, except it was blue themed. The bed had a more futuristic look compared to the regalness of the girls room and there was no veil. Charlotte, David, and Greyson were in this room.

 

“Hello Greyson.”

“Hi.”

“So w-”

“Don't talk to me, I'm thinking”. ‘ _Okay, fine.’_  Antas turned to David, but he was staring at his phone, tapping away. When he tried to get his attention he didn't respond. _‘Talkative group.’_.

“Charlotte?”

“Sup friend.”

“How are you?” He hasn't talked to her much so he decided it’s time to interact.

“Well man, I'm all great as usual. This room's pretty cool, ya know? I like the colours, very complementary to the girls room”

“Ah so these rooms are gendered, then?”

“Yeah Monokuma told us. If Quinton was here he’d probably freak,” Charlotte frowned at her words. “But I’d have to agree; thats real sexsist, pink and royal for girls, blue and robotic for guys? Bleh.”

“Hmmm, I personally prefer the colour red and a more rustic look.” Antas mentioned.

“See! And somebody could mistake you for a lady, so these rooms make no sense.”

“Mistake me for a what?”

“Well cause…. Nevermind.” Charlotte then jumped on the bed and let out a satisfied sigh.

 

There was only one more room on this floor that Antas had not yet explored. He went over to a door that had glass panes in it frame. He knew from the start it was a small convenience store, more akin to a gas station. He saved the least surprising thing for last.

 

Unfortunately, Tessa was in that room along with Brookover, who was in the corner picking out drinks. He didn’t really want to speak to either of them in particular at the moment; plus, judging from her glares, Tessa felt the same towards him. Though it was nice, brightly lit, airy small store, he left it quickly.

 

With nothing more to explore, Antas decided to head back to his room and take a nap. It was only 2:30 when he woke up, the day probably hasn't ended yet. A hour or so later, Antas woke up from a refreshing nap. ‘ _What should I do now?_ ’

  
  


**FREE TIME**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Antas hurried upstairs to the 3rd floor. He didn't particularly have anything he wanted to do, he just went up stairs.

 

Antas saw Brookover in the girls suite, could he hang with him?

 

Antans says ‘hi’ to Breathan.

 

“Hi”

“Hallo”

“So what are you doing?”

“Nothing much, wanna hang out”

Antas and Brookover hung out all day. They spoke about random things, mostly their opinions on brands.

“That was fun” Brookover smiled.  
“So we didn't really talk about it but what are your interest besides drinking”

“Soda, alcohol”

“I said interests and too young”

“Fack you, you're not my mom”

“Okay, you are correct”

“So what about you?”

“Well, I enjoy playing jacks”

“Well thats lame”

“What should I enjoy’

“Play any video games?”

“Never have”

“WHAT? Oh my god man, I have to play some with you when you get out of here”

“Alright”

‘ _It feels like, me and him grew closer today’_

  


Antas went over to movie theater, he saw the girl, pretty blonde, Laura.

 

“Hello there.” Antas began.

“Why hello there my fellow subordinate, I can see you have relocated yourself from the girls room”

“I'm sorry and why are you talking like that”

“It is understandable my human friend for I do not hold a grudge, but next time shaunt I see you in my domain again, I will peel the flesh off yours bones as is the right of my blood”

“Ok?”

“Ok, and my words were just a scare tactic, if I talk causally it doesn't really stick as well”

Him and Laura went ahead and talked about art of war and other military related things. It was rather fun.

“So Antas, how was your life, I mean before you got here?”

“Umm nice? I don't really remember much to be honest”

“Ah, well, I spent a lot of time with my older sister, she’s 5 years older than me, but we're real close”

“That sounds nice”

“Yeah. One time, both of us got tasked with redesigning our rooms; we painted complementary murals”

“So you like painting?”

“Yeah, but I'm not as amazing at it like she was; if she wasn't already older than high school age, I bet she be the Ultimate Painter”

“Wow, you think really highly of her”

“Don't you? For your siblings, I mean”

“Well I’m the oldest, so I don't really have anyone to look up to”

“Aww, so then, from now on Antas, you look up to all of us”

“What?”

“You have the least of your memories so you're the youngest mentally, so look up to all of us, cause we'll be there for you”

“Thank you Laura”

Laura and Antas grew closer that day.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Shortly after a great conversation with Laura people started to file into the movie theater.  


“Oh Antas you're already here. Great, now I don't have to look for you myself.” Miki voice rose above the group.

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHADDUP MIKI HAS SOMETHING TO SAY.” Jiji yelled, making the chattering people to quiet down.

“Okay, so, me and my friends decided, in order to strengthen our bonds,”

“We should all watch a movie” Jiji finished her sentence.

“The time will be, at 3:30 tomorrow, we have already decided to watch 101 dalmatians”

“The animated one of course, that one is far superior.”

 

Suddenly, the Nighttime Monokuma announcement went off. Everybody in the group waddled downstairs. Antas stumbled into his room as he was exhausted. He prepared to change when he remembered her had that note in his pocket:

 

_You and Miki come upstairs to the girls suite tomorrow at 2:30, I have something important I need to ask you about.  - anonymous._

 

[Added to Truth Bullets app]

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Antas woke up the next morning, he immediately thought back to the note. Checking the clock he had in his room it read 12:23. He was embarrassed that he had slept for this long and quickly did his daily routine of getting ready.

 

Immediately after he came out the door, kate feel backwards into his arms. She had been leaning on the door for who knows how long. Antas was confused as to why she was there. The girl look straight into his eyes with a childlike smile and antsyness.

 

“ANTY ANTY ANTY, C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the elevator. Kate clicked on the ground floor and jumped up and down while waiting.

“Don't do that the elevator can break” Antas told her of. Kate stopped jumping.

“That only happens to fat people.” She pouted. “Good thing we're not fat!” she snapped back into a grin.

 

The elevator door opened, and she dragged him to the Art Room. He had discovered this was in fact a Recreational Room, but was currently made into an Art Room. Laura and Charlotte were already waiting in the room, and giggled when Kate walked into the room with him.

 

“Ooh, she brought her boyfriend.” Charlotte said to Laura.

“I thought it be David” Laura added, in which Kate flushed red.

“No, no! I just wanted him to paint with us, and all the other boys except David are gross”

“Kate, we’re just messing with ya” Charlotte laughed.

“Wait a minute, painting? I wasn't told of this- you can't- I have somewhere to be at 2:30!”

“You have 2 hours paint with us.” Kate whined.

“C’mon, it wouldn't hurt ya” Charlotte said.

 

Antas looked over at the clock, it read 12:39. He figured he could paint one painting, it wouldn't take that long.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


A girl anxiously tapped her foot waiting. When were they gonna show up, they couldn't just ditch. Suddenly the door creaked open and the person she was waiting for stepped in. They had their little conversation, which ended with the girl kicking the person out of the room.

 

Without warning another person appeared in front of the boy and dragged them into another room.

 

‘ _I can't breathe’_

 

A fourth person hear some commotion and enters the room.

 

“ _I won't lose”_

 

_The door shuts, a toilet's flush and a spilled drink._

  


_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  
  


“I have to go, okay guys?” Laura says. Most people in the room don't acknowledge her, as they are too focused on their painting. More time passes while they continue to work.

“OMGEE” Kate says”

“What?” Charlotte asks

“It’s 3:26 movie stars at 3:30!”

“3:26?!” Antas asks frantically, he looked at the clock to confirm. ‘ _Oh crap I missed the meeting_ ’ he thinks. It seems that the painting too way longer than he assumed. Well probably because he had to restart twice. Before he could protest, Kate drags him to the elevator with Charlotte behind.

 

At the movie theater, many of them were already in the theater. Miki impatiently tapped her foot outside the theater and greeted the three when they made it.

 

“Miki, what are you waiting out here for?” Kate asks.

“I’m waiting for someone”

“Who? Nate?”

“No, he just went in a second ago, you guys just go ahead it's 3:35 the previews are probably almost over”

“Okie dokie!” Kate skipped into the theater, Charlotte went ahead.

 

“Antas you should go”

“Who are you waiting for”

“I’m waiting for Laura okay? Now go!”

“She isnt here?”

“No”

“She was with us until maybe an hour ago? I assumed she went to go meet with someone”

“Yeah she was supposed to be with Jiji and I, inside the theater to make sure the movie worked at 3:00 but she never showed so we did it ourselves”

“Well you don’t really need 3 people to do that”

 

Miki rolled her eyes at his comment.“You're so thick sometimes”

“Sorry!”

“Just go into the theater, I’ll find her” Miki walked off, So he just entered the theater. Miraculously the opening had just started so he hadn't missed anything. He found an open seat next to Greyson and watched with the rest of them.

 

That happiness that the movie brought was short lived. As the movie suddenly shut off, an unwelcome face appeared on the screen.

  


“ **WEE WOO WEE WOO A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED, PLEASE GO TO THE BOY’S SUITE ON FLOOR 3 IMMEDIATELY** ”

  
  
\----------------- Bonus Artwork--------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If images do not show  
> http://imgur.com/beKaM0L , http://imgur.com/qFOvpro,http://imgur.com/Suhpn2Q
> 
> Sorry that all I could do, I was trying to make sure I had all of them on time for the schedule but I overestimated myself, like wayy over. I finsheda few but these are the ones I like.


	6. Chapter 2; Deadly Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long I just couldn't for the life of me figure out how to make this chapter any longer and not drag.

## C H A P T E R   2: D E A D L Y  L I F E

  


Without hesitation, Antas got out of his chair and dashed towards the room. He came to a halt when he saw the door was already opened. Both Brookover and Miki resided within the room. He came inside and saw sight he never thought he’d see.

 

It was Trevor Clements, lying on the ground face up, presumably dead. He couldn't believe his eyes, someone whose skill is getting away from danger, just… _gone._

 

“Antas, turn around.” Miki said. He swiveled around.

 

“ **WEE WOO WEE WOO A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED, PLEASE GO TO THE BOY’S SUITE ON FLOOR 3 IMMEDIATELY** ”

 

It was her. Laura Ditto, leaning against the corner of the room. Eyes and mouth open in shock. The rest of the crowd filed in, all with different faces of despair, anger and sadness.

 

“AHHHHHH!” Tessa screamed.

“AHHHHHH!” Greyson screamed with her.

“How could this happen again?” Jiji said through tears.

“I thought you guys would sort yourselves out, but I guess not. I made the right decision to stay in my room.” Ethan Phillips said. Jiji slapped him and stormed out of the suite. He was confused and chased after.

“It awfully tragic,” Kate starts. “But I'm sure we can solve this; we all j-just have to break through this… t-this-”

“Despair?” David says under his breath.

“Hun?”

“Nothing, I just thought it was fitting for this situation-”

“Wha? I didn't hear you”

“ _Hey,_ uhh, not tryna be rude, but there’s two dead bodies,” Charlotte intervenes.

“Right.” Antas turns to the group. “We have to figure this out; not only have two of our fellow students died, there is no apparent motive, so-”

 

“ **WHADDAYA MEAN NO MOTIVE?** There was definitely a motive!” The stuffed penguin angrily stomped his foot at Antas. “Remember what the fat kid said yesterday?”

“He said he got out of here, then decided he rather stay here.” Miki answered.

“Correct!”

‘ _So the motive was information..._ ’ Antas thinks.

“Now that we’ve got that cleared up, let me present you, **THE MONOKUMA FILE!** ”

  
  


_The victims are Trevor Clements and Laura Ditto, They died in the Boy's Suite._

_There’s is a gash on Trevor’s left hand and several bruises on both of their bodies._

_Trevor’s windpipe collapsed and Laura has major head trauma which caused her to black out._

  


‘ _Alright, that's all I needed to know to begin.’_ Antas handed the file to Miki who wrote all the information down in her notebook. Miki proceeded to hand it over to Jiji. Antas took a good look around the room to see if there's anything noticeable.

 

The bed sheets were messed up [Added “Bedsheets” To Truth Bullet App], that might be important. But besides that, it was more or less the same. It was time to check to bodies. He couldn't handle looking at Laura's, so he went over to Trevor.

 

Immediately he saw the referenced gash. Miki stated that it was definitely caused by a knife. [Added “His Hand” To Truth Bullet App] . He also noticed the scars on his neck.

 

“Well it did say his windpipe collapsed” Miki said.

“So he was strangled?”

“Obviously”

 

[Added “Scars on Neck” To Truth Bullet App]

 

‘ _I think that all that I can check here...’_ He went over to Laura's body.; looking into her open, scared eyes sent chills down his spine. It really sunk in that two more people were just gone. If they messed this up, they all go. That was a terrifying thought.

 

“Antas.” Miki said in a hard tone of voice.

“I'm sorry I just-”

“I understand, but that’s not the issue now, the issue is finding out who done it.”

“Your soulless.”

“No, I'm professional. I cannot sit around weeping while a killer gets away, so you have to be on my side and help solve this case, For Laura and Trevor.”

“Alright...”

 

He had to look. The very first thing he noticed was the knife in her right hand. The hand was also covered in blood. ‘ _This must be the knife that cut Trevor's hand,_ ’ [Added “Knife” To Truth Bullet App]. The blood must also be his. [Added “Her hand” To Truth Bullet App].

 

Next he tried to see if there was anything strange. Suddenly Brookover comes over and lifts her shirt up revealing a large bruise. [Added “Bruise on Stomach” To Truth Bullet App]

 

“What I thought.” The blonde said.

“What the hell? that's indecent!” Charlotte, who was nearby ,yelled.

“Well I had to know, it just doesn't line up!”

“What do you mean by that?” Antas asked.

“I was wondering, she wore what looked like a tight jacket but her boobs were nonexistent, she’s almost as flat as Tessa”

“Do you have anything that actually relevant to the case?”

“Well.. before I went to the movie theater, I was in the bathroom; while doing my business I heard a yell that was cut off quickly, so I ran upstairs.”

“...So what does that mean?”

“Somehow he heard a yell that I didn't.” Miki intervenes. “Nor anyone else for that matter.”

“I wonder...”

[Added “Brookovers Account” To Truth Bullet App]

  


After finishing the investigation of the body Antas decided to check one more place. He and Miki went over to the movie theater.

 

“Hey, look at that,” Miki says, pointing to a darker spot on the floor. Upon touch Antas could tell it was a wet spot, like someone spilled soda onto the floor. [Added “Wet Spot on Floor”  To Truth Bullet App].

 

“This wasn't here before.” Miki says. “I was watching everyone go in one by one; I should have noticed if someone spilled a drink.”

“Hey Miki, did you see _everyone_ come into there? Before you left to look for Laura, I mean.”

“Now that you mention it, no, I don't think so.”

“Who did you miss?”

“Uhhh, Brookover, Trevor, Nathaniel, and Greyson- the latter two entered at or after 3:30.”  

“Hmm” [Added “Miki’s Account” To Truth Bullet App].

  


The monitors that were in the movie theatre flickered on. “ **TIME’S UP, GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE TRIAL ROOM, IT’ TIME FOR A CLASS TRIAL!** ”

 

“R-really?” Antas said. He turned his head to look at Miki but she was already gone. “Guess I should go too.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I added where the truth bullets were to see if you guys can piece it together yourselves. It will be like this from now on.


	7. Chapter 2: Class Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this, I had huge writers block for this chapter in particular.

# Class Trial

 

“ **Man, oh man, oh man, here we are again for another CLLLLAAAASS TRIIIALLL**! I Don't feel like explaining anything to you, so you have better remembered the rules I told you earlier!”

 

“Of course we do” Antas rolled his eyes. “these rules are pertinent to our survival, only an idiot would forget.”

“I'm sure the rest of the group remembers too,” Miki agreed.

“Just i-in case, can we say it again?” Jiji blushed in embarrassment.

“No, we're not listening to those long ass rules again!” Greyson shouted.

“Then shall we proceed?” The lawyer asked her partner in crime.

He gave a nod of agreement. “Yes we shall.”

 

‘ _One of the people in this room, is a murderer. Trevor Clemens, Laura Ditto. Two innocents who got caught up in this game are now gone because of them. If we fail to solve this case, then we all die. I won't let that happen; we have to solve it. It’s truly is time for the_ **_Second Class Trial!_ ** ’

 

Miki cleared her throat. “I think we should clear this up first, what was the murder weapon?”

 

“Oh, _oh_! It’s the knife isn't it?” Kate excitly decduced.

 

“But there were no fatal wounds that could have been dealt with a knife.”  David mumbled deep in thought.

 

“Uhm,” Charlotte started. “Laura’s head had blood coming from it”

 

“Right.” Miki agreed, shooting finger guns at Charlotte. “So that’s where we should start; the question is how does the knife play into this situation?”

 

 **Miki:** “Trevor had a cut in his hand, and Laura had a bloody knife in her’s.”

 **Ethan:** “I catch your drift; you're trying to say they were fighting with each other.”

 **Brookover:** “That could explain all the scars.”

 **Charlotte:** “Trevor musta bopped her in the head.”

 

“ **NO, THAT’S WRONG!** ” Antas interrupted with a yell.

“Ya saying they didn't fight?” Charlotte questioned.

“No, I'm saying Trevor didn't cause the wound on her head. Take a look at the Monokuma File; _Laura has major head trauma which caused her to black out.”_

“Ah, I get it; the head trauma would have caused her to black out, instantly disabling her. Yes I know i'm the ultimate paramedic”

“Soo, Trevor couldn't have caused that then.” Miki fishes for confirmation.

“But that only works if we assume the order of death is, Laura, Trevor. How would Trevor have died?” Nathaniel brings up the issue.

 

‘ _He’s right’_ Antas thinks for a moment. “Then let's assume that, for now the order of death is Laura then Trevor. Unless there's a second killer- which I believe is impossible- they knocked each other out.

 

 **Greyson:** “So it might have been a fight that ended in both their deaths?”

 **Miki:** “Something about that seems off.”

 **Nathaniel:** “It’s the only thing that works for now, though.”

 **Tessa:** “You're all so stupid...”

 **Jiji:** “Yeah, then Trevor died from blood loss?”

 **Tessa:** “Hey, don't ignore me!”

 

‘ _Trevor and Laura killed each other? That doesn't sound quite right..._ ’ Antas thought internally. “Hey you guys, could you repeat the conversation you just had?” Anatas poilety asked.

 

“Why?” Jiji asked.

“Please.”

“Okay, just cause you said please.”  

 

 **Greyson:** “So it might have been a fight that ended in both their deaths?”

 **Miki:** “Something about that, seems off”

 **Nathaniel:** “It’s the only thing that works for now.”

 **Tessa:** “You're all so stupid...”

 **Jiji:** “Yeah, then Trevor died from blood loss?”

 

“ **No that’s wrong!”**

 

“I'm pretty sure that's what I said.” Jiji grinned.

“Not that, Trevor dying from blood loss is what's wrong; yet again the Monokuma File proves that Trevor’s windpipe collapsed.”

“Then why’d you say that in the first place, if your gonna prove yourself wrong?” Greyson angrily gritted his teeth.

Miki: “Cause that’s how debates work; you say something and get it proven wrong to move forward. In fact, now that it’s been said, I think I know why the fight theory doesn't work”

 

“It’s because of the scars on Trevor's neck, right?” Tessa questioned.

“Look, the little traitors speaking,” Ethan snapped back.

“Ignore him.” Jiji says.

“Yes Tessa, you are right. Miki and I saw those earlier and assumed that was the cause of death.”

“A collapsed windpipe is insta-death! Of course, I'm the Ultimate Paramedic and didn't see this. I'm such an idiot.”

“I can confirm.” The other Cudmore sibling said.

“Because you've probably killed a man, since you _are_ the Ultimate Soldier” Ethan deduced.

“Nah, a game of twister just got really intense.”

“Oh how nice,” The paranoid boy wearily replied.

 

Antas delved into thought once more.‘ _Maybe we should see this case from a different angle.’_ He continues to dive deep into his thought.  ‘ _The person who for sure died first was Trevor, yes, because his windpipe collapsed, preceded by Laura, not at the same time, but after, which means… There was another person!_ ’

  


“Hey, did Antas fall asleep on us?” Tessa pokes the boy right next to her.

“Give him a second, he’s just thinking.” Miki assures.

“Ah!” Antas finally says after a period of silence.

“Great, he’s awake, now we can continue.” Miki says.

“W-what? I was silent and you guys just stopped?”

“We... don't really have any ideas, so we were waiting for you...” Charlotte quietly whispers.

“Wha- y- Never mind, I had an epiphany.”

“Shoot.”

“The murderer… Is still in this room!” Gasps and murmurs filled the room. The group turned to each person next to them and chattered nervously.

“You see, because of a collapsed windpipe, Trevor must have died first. Laura, who was knocked out couldn't have strangled him. Either way there would have to have been a third party to produce this resul-”

“ **HOLD IT!** ” Nathiel yelled interrupting Antas. “A third party? That doesn't make sense to the case! Everyone was in the movie theatre at the time, and the only two who weren't was Brookover and Mikayla! Are you trying to push the suspicion on my sister!?”

“No I’m not, there still a possibility of it being someone else; just because most of us were in the theatre, doesn't make us not the guilty one.”

“So you're saying that someone who was in the theatre did it? That doesn't work for the time frame, and even so, Laura was all bloody, so the killer would have been too! If anyone walked into theatre like that, it’d be pretty noticeable. Because there was such a short time frame there no way to wash off the blood!”

 

“ **No, that’s wrong!** ” Miki cuts her sibling off. “There is a way; in the movie theatre, there was a wet spot on the floor in front of the soda machine. Someone could have killed them and washed their hands with water. No one's gonna touch your hands, so you could have sat down undetected. Plus, because you mentioned the blood, this eliminates the possibility of me and Brookover because I saw him enter the room bloodless.”

 

“I’m in the clear! Yippee!” Brookover happily exclaims.

“Wait- then you’re saying-”

“Yes, everyone in the movie theatre is a suspect.”

“As always, this puts me, the Ultimate Survivor in the clear.” Ethan added with a smirk.

“Shut the **** up, you cocky *** *****” Charlotte spat.

“So hostile; almost to that of a killer.” Ethan spat mockingly.

“I’d like to address something first.” David speaks. “We keep saying that it was a ‘short timeframe,’ but how short? ‘Cause what if there was really like, three hours in between death and discovery; that could dramatically change the outcome.”

 

 **Greyson:** “He’s right; why do we keep listening to this lawyer, I thought we’ve learned they come straight from hell in the 2nd grade.”

 **David:** “What the heck are you talking about?”

 **Kate:** “Kate can confirm that Big-Sis Laura was with her until 2:00!”

 **Antas:** “That’s about right; I was also there, so that puts the time frame 2:00-3:35.”

 **David:** “But Trevor died first right? So when did he bite the dust?”

 **Miki:** “It had to have been at least after 2:30.”

 

“ **I agree with that!** ”

 

“STOP CONTRADICTING YOURSELF!” Greyson screamed pulling at his hair.

“I'm truly sorry, but Miki is right; it had to be after 2:30 unless this note is wrong.” Antas pulls out a note from his pocket, and passes it around for the group to see.

 

“So it wasn't a lie; Trevor wanted to meet with me and you, but only he showed up so I thought he we trying to kill me, and-.” Her eyes went wide, and she shut her mouth abruptly.

“And…” Greyson fished for the end of the sentence. Miki only held a shocked and guilty look and kept quiet.

“It looks like she knows something.” Ethan said.

“How do we tear it outta her?” Jiji leaned forward excitedly.

Charlotte cracked her knuckles. “I’LL- I mean, I’ll… probably ask her nicely.”

“Lame.” Brookover replied.

“Miki is innocent!” Tessa blurted.

“How da ya know, Wyatt-san?”

“Don't ever call me that Kate; because of how quiet she is, she’s realized the killer.”

“Wow! Tessa-chan is so smart!”

“That’s even worse...”

 

“HEY HEY, BEFORE WE JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS HOW DID TREVOR GET CUT HUH? HUH!” Jiji screamed interrupting the two.

 

“GAHH! Inside voice!” David had his hands over his ears.

“Sorry; just a big and hopefully important question. So, did Trevor rise from the dead and Laura slayed the zombie?”

Tessa laughed a little. “No thats dumb, how do you think of such a ridiculous idea?”

“But the talking penguin isn't?”

“ **Hey! Don't lump me with your stupid ideas!** ” Monokuma shouted at them.

 

Antas cracked a small smile at his… subordinates? Cohorts? Partners? Friends? Were they his friends? All of them? No… not yet, but what if…? He shook his head; now is not the time for that, he has to get back to the trial. “We already Clarified  that they were most likely killed by the same person, or a 3rd party; isn’t it possible that the wound on his hand was caused by the knife in Laura's hand, but it was framed to throw us off?”

“Intresting, intresting...” Jiji mumbles.

“It also makes sense, ‘cause Trevor was the Ultimate Thief. He could have pulled out his knife, attack NO.3 with it as a fight for the ages, a dance for life as the two tangoed in a blue room. However, Number Three was to strong, and as he pulled out a special weapon, the bed sheet’s got entangled Trevor, and it all ended in the thief’s death, and Three was named victorious!”

“Breathan how long have you've been holding that in?”

“SINCE WE BROUGHT UP BED SHEETS CHARLOTTE!”

“Your so random sometimes. It’s funny.”

Jiji raised her hand. “Vote to accept Brookover’s theory as truth?”

“Agreed.”

“Agreed.”

“Agreed.”

“Fine.”

“WHAT? NO!” Ethan yelled. “We're gonna accept that theory as truth? It’s ridiculous! Antas, your logical; back me up!”

“Antas don't back him up I swear.” Charlotte gave him a terrifying look.

“Uhh… Uhm, uhhhh, oh! How bout we talk about cause of death then.” Antas quickly changed the subject.

“Trevor died from strangulation”

“Yes, but, what about Laura? She blacked out, but that doesn't mean she necessarily _died_ from that.”

“Bruise?” Miki spouted to no one in particular.

“Miki?” The girl fell quiet again.

“Ah well; the bruise is a clue. Now what caused that bruise is the question we must solve.”

 

 **Tessa:** “What does the bruise on her stomach have to do with the cause of death?”

 **Brookover:** “Nothing?”

 **Miki:** “No”

 **Ethan:** “Duh, in a fight the deadly wounds caused her to die.”

 **Charlotte:** “Thanks captain obvious and lord of **** eating grins.”

 **Tessa** : “Maybe somebody strong punched her?”

 **Greyson:** “Maybe she had it before hand”

 **Jiji:** “If someone strong punched her, she’d bleed internally.”

 **David:** “How do we tell?”

 **Jiji** : “Thing is we don't; I'd have to have a deeper look at the body.”

 

Antas took note of what Jiji said, because it was a good possibility.

 

 **Tessa:** “What does the bruise on her stomach have to do with the cause of death?”

 **Brookover:** “Nothing?”

 

Antas suddenly shouted, “No, that’s wrong!”

“I know.” Brookover pouted.

“Jiji, you said that if she got punched in the stomach hard enough, she’d bleed internally?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“So could that be a possible cause of death?”

“Now that we know it’s the cause of death, it all makes sense now!”

“What?”

“If someone punches you hard enough, a bone from your rib cage could be broken, causing bleeding in a puncture organ, most likely your lungs.”

“But you wouldn't die from that instantly, you sorta choke, which is why she had to be knocked out.”

“Correctomundo!” Jiji smiled. Antas thought for a bit before honing in on a conclusion.

 

“There’s only one person here who’s obviously guilty.”

**“Huhhh? Who?”**

**“The only one who could have won a fight against two people without major bloodshed, is yo!,** **_the ULTIMATE SOLDIER_ ** **!”**

 

Nathaniel’s face went from relaxed to shocked faster than a set of traffic lights. He stuttered at a loss for words. “M-Me?”

 

“Yes, you.” Antas grimly replied.

“I'm sorry big bro,” Miki whispered. “But you're the only one!” She shouted.

“WHA! You too Miki?i”

“I-I just don't understand...”  
“Don't understand what?”   
“Your motive,” Antas responded. “But I think-”

“YOU THINK NOTHING, I'm… Not…Guilty.”

“Wha…”

 

“SHUT UP, YOU'RE MAKING ME ANGRY! YOU'RE ACCUSING ME CAUSE OF TALENT! SHUT UP, THAT'S UNFAIR, I HAVE NO MOTIVE SO I'M NOT GUILTY! SHUT UP! UNBELIEVABLE. THERE'S NO WAY, I WOULDN'T ABANDON HER, SHUT UP! YOU’RE ACCUSING ME BECAUSE OF TALENT, YOUR ARGUMENT HOLDS NO WATER; IF I REALLY WAS THE MURDERER WHAT WAS MY MOTIVE SMART ONE?”

 

“ **TO PROTECT HER** ”

“AGH!”

“This case dates back to much earlier, when our first victim was hardly known by the other students. Somehow, by some unknown ways, victim number one managed to escape the building and view the outside world; however, due to some reason unbeknownst to us, he decided it would be safer to remain inside the building. 

 

“Back to the current date; the occupants of the building were invited to attend a move around 3:30, the same date that the next two victims would fall. Everyone would arrive there anywhere between 3:20-3:35 except for the students who would have fallen at that point. Our first victim sent out a note to Antas and Miki, asking to meet them around 2:30 on the same day, however one of them would fail to show up. They waited until Miki left before entering the designated meeting place, following her close behind. Unfortunately, their killer happened to be close behind them as well. They were exposed, and quickly thrown out of the room, only to be dragged off to another area to have a ‘pleasant chat’ with their soon-to-be-killer. 

 

“Quickly, things took a turn for the worst, and the conversation ended as a fight began. The first victim pulled out a knife, however the killer used their strength which gave them their title, and strangled them to death with the bedsheets, also leaving scars on their neck. The victim attempted to retaliate, however only seceeded in cutting their own hand, staining the knife with blood.

 

“Another student happened to be passing by and overheard a commotion. Cautious and worrying, they walked in to see the killer standing by the dead body of the first victim. Attempting to fight them, they grabbed the knife from the first victim as it was closer to the doorway, and managed to get blood on her hand from what was leftover from the hilt. The killer ran at them, punching them in the stomach, which caused them to get heavily bruised and began bleeding internally. They attempted to call for help, which was heard, however before they could get help, the killer finished them off, officially making them the second victim. 

 

“Afterwards, the killer made their way to the movie theater around 3:30, and poured soda over their hands in attempt to clean them, and also left a spot on the floor that was soaked. They joined the others in the theater until shortly afterwards, the Monokuma Announcement signaled the body discovery, and the other students would begin exploiting their crimes.

  
“ **And here they are, now known as the Twice-Killer NATHANIEL CUDMORE!** ”

“You told me yourself, ‘Stay away from her.’ You and Miki have a deep bond. Plus, with your soldier instincts, it would make sense that you’d be willing to die for her.”

“But in the end that what doesn't make sense,” Miki interrupted. “Most would jump to the conclusion that he did it to protect me, but… i-if you wanted to protect me, they why did you just confess earlier!”

“Miki...”

“Why did you risk all our lives?”

“I-”

“ _Did you so desperately want to get out that you’d be willing to slaughter every other living person in this room?_ ”

“I-I…” Tears started to run down his cheeks.

“You know I can handle myself, so why did you kill him?”

“B-because...”

“Because!?!”  
“Because he told me.”

“Huh?” Miki was taken aback.

“He got out, and he told me what he saw; he told me about _it._ ”

“It?” David asks.

“I-I was stopping him from-f-from telling everyone in this room about _it_ it would become a madhouse if that happened.”

“What is _it_?”

“ **OH NO, NO PLOT REVEALS PLEASE, YOU GUYS WILL GET TO SEE IT VERY SOON** ” Monokuma yelled, “but for now, the class trial is over please cast your votes for the blackend”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey but is it not the time for plot reveals?” Kate said.

“Kate not now” Jiji hissed.

“ **Looks like you all voted right, Nathaniel Cudmore is in fact the blackend!** ”

“No..” Miki whispered somlely.

“Miki, it’s alright” Miki flinched in shock at his words. Nathaniel gave a soft smile with tears streaming down his face. “God is with you, I trust the rest of you will find a way to end this, Salutations everyone, and goodbye” He saluted with a stern face, one that wasn't afraid of death but ready to punch it in it face.

“No!”

“ **LETS GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE GOT, ITTTTTT’SSS PUNISHMENT TIME!!!!!”**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

01000001 00100000 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100101 01110010 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100111 01110101 01101001 01110011 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101100 01101001 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100 01100010 01111001 01100101

  


**Ultimate Soldier, Nathaniel Cudmore’s Punishment; A Crop of Many Sheep**

 

_Many cardboard sheep pop up on a stage. A  puppet sits tied up on strings. Suddenly the string move it, it tend to one sheep after another. The cardboard sheep falls over, one by one, the puppet is shocked._

 

_The cardboard sheep keep falling, more puppets with gun walk onto the stage._

 

_One of the sheep fall reveal a man in glasses, surrounded by fruit._

 

_Each on of the puppets pull out a riffle._

 

_The man is shot repeatedly. He is still alive but breathing heavily._

 

_A puppet comes up behind him._

 

_And axe comes down._

 

_The curtains close._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**CHAPTER 2; END     SURVIVORS REMAINING 10**

  



	8. Chapter 3 Heart Of Joy's Last Resort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took too long

After the last trial, the group went to bed without another word. Antas entered his room, it was messy from all the papers he had scattered on the floor and couldn't be bothered to pick up. He flopped onto his pillow, the bed was as soft as he remembered it. But unlike a normal bed, he found no comfort in it. All he felt was an ever growing sense of fear, the kind he hadn't felt for years.

 

That night he had a dream; a dream about an all too familiar boy. In the dream, there was a girl. She had bob cut hair that was pitch black. She was hugging him before she faded away. The dream then cut to him riding in a car. Antas’s dreamscape abruptly ended when there was a knock on his door. He sluggishly pulled himself out of bed to open the door.

 

Cracking open the door just a tiny bit, cautiously he asked who was there. The person didn't speak and tried to push themselves into the room. Antas pushed the door on them before he caught a glimpse of who it was.

 

“Kate?” He whispered, before opening it all the way to see her.

“Kate?”She echoed. There was a solemn and longing look in her eyes. “Yeah, that’s me.” She mumbled, much too quiet for her normal cheery tone.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I’m scared, I just want to be in your room for a while.”

“You do realize the situation we're in? If you sleep here and the next day something happens to you, I’ll be suspicious; same goes for the other way around.”

“No!”

“Huh?”

“I don't believe anything will happen to you; I trust you, more than anyone here. That’s why… Can I please sleep here?”

He thought about it for a moment. “Okay, you can stay here for the night, but-” Before he could finish his sentence, Kate had cannonballed her way onto his bed.

“Yay! Slumber party” She shouted. Antas just rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the blankets and pillows on the bed, before promptly collapsing on the floor.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Sleeping.”

“You sleep on a bed, dummy!”

“No, you're sleeping on the bed.”

“But I wanna sleep with you, Antas!”

“Wording!” he stiffly corrected.

“No, I think I worded that correctly.”

“Gross, Kate.”

She giggled then turned her back to sleep. Minutes passed and Antas drifted back into another dreamscape.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A 7-year old girl with pitch black bob cut hair waved on top of a grass patched hill. The hill was surrounded by areas that looked beaten and destroyed. The sky was a polluted gray color that the sun barely shined through. A boy her age with tannish skin ran up the hill lagging behind her.

 

“Hurry up!” she said.

“I going as fast as I can!” The boy replied, out of breath.

The girl puffed her cheeks. “You won't run faster for me, even if we’re running to our special spot?”

“I… Am running… Fast. And what's this special… Spot?” He huffed and wheezed.

A creepy looking grin grew on the girl's face. “It a tranquil place that the sins of the world never reached.” She immediately shifted back to normal. “That’s how that bully Mina would word it, right?”

The boy laughed. “Totally!”

“I'm always spot on, but this place is nice, and it's only for me and you”

“Okay.

 

The girl and boy ran until they had reached the spot. It was covered by bushes and overgrown trees. There was a bug flying around that emitted light, the grass was overgrown to a length to which neither of the two kids had seen before. Most of all, there were small blue fruits that they hadn't ever eaten before.  

The girl picked a few and gave it to the boy, to which he ate after seeing her do the same. The boy's eyes lit up, he ate more and more. The girl stopped him before all the fruit was gone, even though there was quite an abundance of it. The sun started to set on the two, the decided to head back. When walking back to their home, the two made a promise.

 

“Never tell anyone about our special place.”

 

“And always stick together.”

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 12 20xx

 

Dear Headmaster, we are close to the end of the year. We have already developed a list of students for next year's class.

 

James Kiyozaiku

 

Namako Oskara

 

Tippii Latour

 

*Expand*

 

[Reply from: headmaster@TRP.net]

 

Thank you, Mrs. Minnamoto, as usual.

 

[unknown@gsawe.net]

 

_Dear Talent Rescreach.co_

 

_Class 23 can be saved, all I'm asking for is something small. Bring class 24 to this location: ****************_

 

_Next, we will need you to bring *************** in Bitcoin. Must be brought to the same location of class 24, by the headmaster._

 

 _Finally, we demand the release of the leaders of_ _מִשְׁפָּט_

 

_Unfair treatment of your saviors results in death to all traitors._

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Antas eyes cracked open. Before he could fully see, there was an immediate sensation of warmness in front of him. Kate was facing towards him fast asleep. She looked peaceful, so he got up quietly and left the room. There was no need for a shower today.

 

He went down to the lobby where the group always met up after he swung by a trashed kitchen to grab blueberries. Eating the sweet tasting small fruit, he made it to the lounge where an interesting scene was taking place.

 

Miki was on the ground doing push ups with Greyson right next to her, going faster. David was cheering Greyson on, While Jiji was rooting for Miki. Charlotte was making “food art” on that table, which appeared more like random items taken from the kitchen put together to make a strange face. “ _That must be the reason the kitchen is in ruins_.”

 

Ethan Phillips was out, surprisingly, and he was blowing a fuse at Brookover who was collapsed on the floor laughing. Tessa also had a scary look of anger on her face as she was running around the room with a mop.

 

“What the heck?” A tired voice said coming from behind Antas. Kate had moved out of his room with a blanket and pillow in her hand. “What’s going on?”

Antas whispered in her ear. “I don't know.”

 

“WHAT TIME IS IT?” Jiji yelled over the noise.

“TIME FOR YOU TO GET A WATCH!” Tessa immediately replied. “IT’S 11:45!”

“OH NO!” Jiji ran off, which prompted Miki to stop doing pushups. Greyson jumped up in excitement.

“Yes I win, I win!” He did a little dance to Antas’s amusement.

“No, I reached one hundred already!”

“ _Liar_!”

“You keep thinking that.” She finally noticed Antas. “How are you this morning?”

“Oh, umm,” Antas stuttered.

“Did you and Kate have a nice night?” Kate’s face turned a bright red.

“What?” She said. “Yeah I slept well, but, I sleep nicely in my room. I mean, yesh, my room was nice. I was in my room. Not anyone else's room.” She laughed awkwardly.

_‘Kate, shut up.’_

“Of course, I have no reason to believe that you weren't in your room, Kate.” Miki turned around. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go help Jiji.” Miki walked off in the other direction.

 

Antas went up to Charlotte, who was still working on her food monument. “What’s going on?” He asked.

“Miki is coping.”

“Huh?”

“She hasn't said anything about Nathaniel since last night. I'm slightly worried about it, but not enough to distract me from Mountricemore!”

“But you're not using rice.”

“It’s a figure of speech.”

“Okay...”

 

“ **HELLO, HELLO YOUNG AND OLD! A NEW FLOOR HAS OPENED UP FOR THE REMAINING PATRONS OF THE BUILDING!** ” An all too familiar voice sang over the intercom.

 

“Whoa, did you hear that?” A stuffed teddy bear that looked similar to Monokuma showed up, but instead of being white and gray, it was black and white.

“Another one!” Ethan screamed.

“Another what?” The teddy bear said.

“What happened to Monokuma?” Tessa asked.

“Whaddya mean? I’m right here!”

“You're a bear now?” Kate asked.

“Yeah, I got  tired of that whole penguin shtick; now I'm a cute, lovable, fluffy teddy bear!”

“Aww, penguins are my favorite animal...” She whispered to the air.

“This is getting stranger by the second… I love it!” Brookover cheered.

Jiji and Miki walked back into the room, Jiji was holding a pan cover in baked pastries.

“Wow, a bear!” Jiji exclaimed. “Did you know that bears can hold 68kgs of food in their stomachs? That 150lbs for the people who don't use that scale.”

“What does that have to do with the gas prices in china?” Ethan remarked.

“Nothing, you dimwit.” Charlotte snapped.

“It’s a ****ing figure of speech!”

“Anyways, if ya’ll would shut yer traps, I have another announcement to make!” The group collectively raised their eyebrows. “If you guys commit a murder, even before anyone discovers the body, you will be allowed to enter room 16!”

“Room 16? The locked door room? I've always wondered what’s in there.” David mused.

“If you say **** like that you're immediately suspicious!” Ethan pointed an accusing finger at him.

“Not like I'm going to do it, I’ll… Wait for someone else to open the door.”

“SO YOU'RE COUNTING ON SOMEONE TO ****ing DIE?”

“Yeah, kinda...”  

“Well you're gonna be outta luck David, that will never happen again.” Jiji strongly asserts.

“Are you so sure of that? What about _them?_ Will they listen to you?” Monokuma teases.

“Who?”  
“The other two students of course!”

“What?” Miki questions.

“Even though there were only 15 of you accounted for, there are 17 students in this building!”

“You're lying, there’s no proof of that!”  
“Actually Miki, there is, firstly the extra room is a huge pointer, but besides that, there’s always the possibility of a traitor,” Antas says.

“W-what do you mean by that?” Greyson words wavered in fear.

“Well think about it; what if the 16th student Monokuma is referring to is the mastermind?”

“Mastermind?”  
“Well someone had to have set this up right? So maybe the 17th person is controlling the bear? They couldn't be here _and_ control the bear at the same time, right?”

“I guess that makes sense...”

“Welp, you kids have fun now!” Monokuma disappeared again. Soon after, the room went back to its screamfest once Jiji set down her pastries on Mountricemore. Antas quickly ducked out of that room, in which Miki followed.

“Want to go investigate upstairs?”

“Yeah, lets.”

 

\------------

# Daily Life

 

Antas moved upstairs where there was multiple big, labeled doors right in eyeview. ‘ _Pool,’ ‘Restaurant,’ ‘Dancehall,’ and ‘Biohazard?’_ ’ He realized that last one must mean it’s a science lab.

 

“It’s a little dangerous for them to put such a differentiation of rooms on the same floor.” Miki commented.

“Live a little wild, Miki.”

“Wow, coming  from mister Doodle-When-I’m-Stressed?”

“How do you-”  
“Greyson told me.”

“That snitch!”

 

Antas shuffled away from Miki into the restaurant to attempt to hide the fact he was embarrassed.

“It’s okay Antas. Really, I already knew you were a pansy! I mean it’s hard for you to man up when you aren’t a man yet,”

 

Antas looked around the restaurant; it was much more refined than the small cafe on the first floor. It was strange how the first floor had a kitchen and this floor did not. He didn't think too much of to it- this entire place was strange; like it was built specifically for the purpose of this killing game.

 

The restaurant was the same bronze, gold, and deep red colour that this entire hotel sported. The walls had bronze pillars, lined with gold. Chandeliers the lit up the room, illuminating beautifully patterned yellow wallpaper. The floor in here was wood as opposed to carpet, which complemented the wooden tables.

 

There was a door to the left that looked like it should lead to the patio; however, like all the doors and windows, it was bolted shut. He noticed each table had red a white aster flowers. These were his favorite colors and flowers! They were his favorite because… Because… His head began to throb like he attempted to remember something, but it wouldn't come to him.

 

“Antas!” Kate entered the room, with a smile on her face.

“Kate…”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine”

“Okay. I would be so sad if something was wrong with you.”

“Me, what about you, you have a great sense of timing.”

“Ah!” She blushed. “I was just lucky,” She noticed the flowers. “Wow, asters?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

Kate’s smile faltered. “I...” Her grin was back in a heartbeat. “When I was younger, me and my grandma gardened all the time, I’d recognize these flowers anywhere!”

“Oh, okay.”

 

Kate ran to the patio door and attempted to pry it open. Antas watched her for a minute, before turning around and heading into the dance hall right across the hallway. It was the same exact design as the restaurant; slightly larger and lacking the door and tables. There was a speaker system directly against the wall that faced the door, along with an air vent that was above it.

 

David was in the room, already tinkering with the sound system. He seemed to be attempting to connect his smartphone to it.

 

“David?”

“Not right now, I'm busy.”

“With what?”  
“I'm trying to get my games audio through the speaker.”

“Really?” He asks with disappointment dripping in his voice.

“Yep.” David got up and moved over to the other speaker. Suddenly a loud jingle blared through the speaker. Antas had to cover his ear to not die from the noise. David nodded to no one in particular and sat down to play on his phone.

“TURN IT DOWN!”

“CAN'T HEAR YOU ANTAS!”  David replied, glued to the screen. Antas just groaned and ran out of the room.

Suddenly the noise stopped as soon as the door closed. All he could hear was a faint sound that came from the air vents. ‘ _So the room must be mostly sound proof, and the air vent system is connected to the hallway?’_

 

Antas saw Miki enter the Biohazard room and he followed. As if on cue, Jiji and Greyson jumped in. The both excitedly searched around the science room, which was strangely cold. Greyson pulled out some mixtures, read the label, pulled out beakers and poured them together randomly. Jiji did the same but was much more precise with the measurements.

 

“Hey, umm, what are you doing?” Antas inquired.

Greyson looked up and grinned. “I hope I'm making something poisonous.”

“I'm making a health potion,” Jiji answered absently mindedly.

“What?”

“It’s a feel-good elixir.”

“What?”

“Well, I'm making morphine!”

“Stop.”

“Never!”

 

Antas shook his head, then turned to a wall that had squares like capsules. They seemed to be the source of the cold. Antas placed his hands on them and instantly recognized them; these were the things that science labs used to hold dead bodies.

 

“The Pool door was locked” Miki had walked up behind him with arms folded.

“Don't sneak up on me”

“Do you think they're in there?”

“Who?”

“You know, everyone who's died?

“I really hope not.”

“What? You don't want to see everyone's dead corpse?”

“No, I just don't like thinking about the past too much.”

“Oh really? What happened in your past?”

“Miki, that’s way too large of a question to just casually ask someone.”

“ _Pfft_ , I do it all the time in court!”

“That's different.”

The monitor in the room turned on, and Monokuma’s cheeky face appeared on the screen. “ **ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE POOL IMMEDIATELY!** ” The bear yelled. The monitor then clicked off.

 

“Guess he must have unlocked the door,” Miki said as she walked out of the room. Antas followed behind. The way to the pool was directly south of the elevator. They walked down a long tiled corridor until Antas could smell the chlorine emanating from the pool. The two of them were the first to arrive. It took the others a few minutes to join, and Antas observed the room while waiting.

 

The Pool was a much smaller room than he expected. The roof was a high as normal and it was only twice as large as the girls and boys sweets on the previous floor. The floor and walls were tiled white and there was a palm tree in the corner. One wall was lined with beach chairs, each with a short table in between them.

 

Brookover didn't hesitate to jump in the pool completely clothed. Charlotte hid her face to block the water blast. The drinking champ just laughed as she playfully scolded him. Monokuma showed up and opened his mouth to say something, but was constantly interrupted by Jiji and Tessa in swimsuits jumping into the pool. There was so much laughing and angry yelling that Monokuma couldn't get a word out.

 

Antas moved over to the beach chair, he did something he never imagined himself doing in this area; Antas removed his jacket and hoodie, unbuttoning his plaid shirt that was underneath the two, leaving his chest exposed. Though it was just a pool room, it was really hot in there, possibly due to the steam coming from the hot tub. He began to relax. The pool room was a great breather from all this suffering.

 

Kate shifted over to him, eyes fixated on his chest. She stood there for a solid minute while Antas getting more and more confused. Kate lifted her hand and placed it right on his stomach.

 

“Ummm Kate?”  He asked. The girl didn't respond, instantly starting to tickle him. “KA- _hahaaha_!” he rolled off the chair. In an attempt to get away from her, he started to run, only to slip on the water Brookover splashed on the floor and fall into the pool.

 

“Glad you can join the party, brah.” Brookover teased.

 

“ **HEY, I BROUGHT YOU HERE FOR A REASON YA KNOW!** ” Monokuma angrily yelled. After a few nudges and people shouting for the others to shut up, the group fell silent. “Ahem, so I believe you should all have as much fun here as you want. I worked real hard on making this room and _all of its surprises_ , so make use of it for whatever dastardly plan your cooking. That is all.” Monokuma then disappeared again.

 

“Strange,” Greyson commented. He shrugged and went over to a beach chair to sleep.

Miki shook her head at her relaxed friends. “I have to get going, unfortunately.” After those words, she left the room quickly.

“I have to go and dry off as well,” Antas said bitterly as he pulled himself out of the pool.

“Hey Anty! Want your jacket and hoodie?” Kate asked holding them up.

“No, I’ll just get em wet Kate. Leave them.” He shuffled out of the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

## Free Time #1

 

Antas dried off his clothes for about an hour or so, they were still damp but wearable. It’s not like he couldn't change clothes, as his room was stocked with exact replicas of his outfit, he just preferred to only use one per day. The only thing the closet didn't have was replicas of his jacket, so he went out just wearing his plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

 

Kate was the one who was holding his jacket, so he went over to the pool to see if anyone was still there; most of them were. Kate came running over to him, jumping right on top of him. Like reflex, he caught her and spun.

 

“Kate where's my stuff?”

“You look better without your jacket!” She responded, her usual perky smile still there. Antas rolled his eyes and gently put her down.

“Just tell me where it is.”

“Maybe ditch the white pants and replace ‘em with blue jeans...”

“Kate!”

“I’ll tell you if you have a drink with me.”

“What?”

“Cmon!” She pulled him over to the beach chairs where she had two glasses of lemonade ready. Each had ice, a grapefruit next to it and a little umbrella. “See! I made it just for us!”

“Thanks…?” Antas sipped on the drink slowly. Kate wasn't even drinking hers- in fact, she had pulled the straw out of the drink.

“On a perfect summer evening, two unlikely people share a drink in a heated moment.”

Antas raised an eyebrow. Kate plopped her straw in his drink and started sipping. ‘ _Ah so that’s what she was aiming for’_

“Kate I thought you liked David”

“Hmm? Oh I do, but you know gotta keep all the options plausible”

“Well this route’s closed and shut”

For a moment, she paused, before she said, “Truth or dare?” A coy smile played on Kate’s face. ‘ _What else is she planning?’_

“T-truth?”

“Have you ever fallen in love?”

“...I guess.”

“With who?” She leaned in.

“My jacket.”

“Be serious!”

“Yeah, this one girl. When I was younger, I was in an orphanage. There was this one girl I liked, but I haven't ever seen her since I got adopted.”

There was a period of silence, and Kate stared at him deeply, like she was thinking, before smiling. “Ah what a tragic tale; one of separation from the girl of your dreams! One just like Kanojo wa koko ni imasu, a truly magical tale.”

“Were you hoping I said you?”

“Not at all, I just like to hear lots of juicy gossip, you know.” She pushed back on her chair. “Anyways, you don't have to worry, I keep secrets really well. I’ll tell you this: I used to love someone, but then they changed for the worse, left, and I never saw ‘em again. See ya Antas!”

“See you?” ‘ _What the heck is Kate going to do with that information I just gave her?_ ’ He doesn't know why, but he feels as if he and Kate grew a little closer today.

 

## Free Time #2

 

Shrugging off the out of character interaction he had with Kate, he worked his way over to the hallway. It was only then when Antas noticed he still didn't have his jacket.

 

“KAAATE!” He bellowed across the hallway. He could hear her giggles. Sharply turning his head towards the noise, he saw her waving as the elevator door closed shut. It was no use: by the time he’d get down there, she’d lock herself in her room.

 

“Hey you, strategy guide, get over here!” Greyson’s sarcastic tone called for him. Antas followed him back to the dance hall. No one was in there. It was the same as before, with a lack of obnoxious game music blaring through it. “Okay so…”

 

“So…”

“Look at that air vent.”

“It’s... very venty?”

“Okay. Do you know what this reminds me of?”

“No.”

“A puzzle!”

“Imma stop you right there.”

“What?”

“You are not dragging me into something… Mathy”

“Well, I thought you liked math!”

“I'm not like you Greyson, I can do it, but don't like it.”

“Hey don't lump me with the nerds, I don't like math either!”

“But your talent is Ultimate Mathematician-”

“Like so said, I just have a knack for it.”

“Well, what _do_ you like to do Greyson?”

“I don't ****ing know, maybe I like video games!”

“Everyone likes video games.”

“Not everyone; I've met people who would only play if it was hailing outside.”

“Oh.”

“Honestly, I prefer any other subject over math; when something is too easy, it’s boring.”

“I understand that feeling...”

“How did you get good at strategizing?”

“At school, we’d do war plans because there was a civil war happening at the time” He paused. “I think it was just a civil war.”  

“ _Just a civil war_ ?” Greyson exclaimed. “Man that real heavy that _kids_ had to plan for that kind of crap!”

“I’d call it the same as coaching a team.”

“Dude, your the kind of guy who’d be a villain of some superhero movie and call genocide ‘cleansing the world.’”

“Isn't that what genocide does?”

“DUDE!”

“I’m pulling your leg Greyson.” He grinned.

“Ahaha, wipe that smug smile off your face.”

 

Him and Greyson continued to talk about random subjects until Greyson left to get food from the kitchen down stairs. Antas felt as if they grew a little closer that day.

 

“ **HELLO STUDENTS, IT IS NOW 10:30 PM PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR ROOMS FOR NIGHTTIME!** ”

 

The students shuffled from whatever room they were into their bedrooms. Antas flopped onto his bed. Although the last week or two had been a traumatizing experience, he felt at ease today.

  


\------

 

Antas Woke up the next morning, Did the daily routine, then went down to the lobby as usual. Few people were there and they were all focused on something else, so he ate in silence.

_‘Well, nothing going on so what should I do today?’_

 

## Free Time #3

 

 _‘Well, Kate still has my jacket, so…’_ Antas marched over to Kate’s room on the second floor. He knocked on the door three times until there was a response from inside. The door creaked open to reveal Kate facing away from him, wearing his jacket.

 

“Kate!” Antas angrily mumbled.

“AH!”

“Hand it over!”

“B-but-but-”

Antas motioned for her to remove the jacket. After a minute of pouting and struggling, he finally got it back. “Come back to Papa!”

“If you love your jacket so much why don't you marry it?”

“Great idea Kate, I'll get right on that when we get outta here.”

“Idiot, it’s a metaphor!”

 

Antas started to move away from the girl. But she grabbed his leg forcing him to drag her across the hall. At this point, he was beginning to get pissed at her. Shaking his leg violently so she’d let go, but she held on like she was super glued to his leg.

 

“Kate, please leave me be.” He whined.

“Never.”

“What makes you so clingy?”

“If I let you go no, I may never see you again!”

“What? Ugh, Kate, I'm not gonna die on you…I think.”

“YOU THINK?”

“I won't make any promises in this situation, but you were so sure about my survival earlier.” Kate ungripped his leg and stood up.

“I wasn't referring to you dying.”

“What did you mean then?”

“You know; in most anime, movies or general television, there’s always a crazy guy!”

“I'm gonna pretend I know.”

“I'm worried that’s gonna happen to one of us soon, and I know it will because…” Antas raised his eyebrow in anticipation. “I've seen it happen before!”

“To who?”

“My cat Karma, I-I forgot to feed her and-” Big wet tears went down her face.

“I should’ve known.”  Antas entered the elevator to go elsewhere.

“JUST MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GO CUKO ON ME!” she yelled as the elevator shut.

_‘Weirdo as always. Kate.’_

  


## Free Time #4

 

Antas went up to the fourth floor, inside the restaurant was Miki, slumped on a table all alone. He hoped to casually slide into the seat across from her. There was a period of awkward silence.

 

“Are you okay Miki?”

“Go away.”

“Well, what if I don't want to go away? What if I'm hungry?”

“Hi hungry, I'm Miki.” she chuckled. Antas just held a confused look on his face. “What? Was that not funny?”

“I don't understand...”

“You don't know what dad jokes are?”

“Um, no, my…” Antas head throbbed a bit. “Dad… He never told jokes like that, he was a serious person.”  

“Ah, well my dad’s a serious person too, but if you got to know him well enough, you’d know he a big doofus.”

“Oh? What does your dad do?”

“Well he’s a security guard, so he’s really good at scaring people. He’s also a full time supervisor at UPS” She made an attacking-bear motion. “But he likes video games and is funny.”

“Why does everyone here likes video games so much?”

“Video games are a way of life, man!”

“I'm not so sure about that.”

“My favorite games are Phoenix Wright, Style Savvy, and Animal Crossing; all of which are mostly 3DS games.”

“Don't know any of those. Plus, I have better things to do than mess around all day.”

“Kate’s right, you are a sour puss.”

“Don't listen to her.”

“Well, thank you,” Miki got out of her chair

“Where are you going?”

“I feel better now, and I still have lots of investigating to do.”

“Oh… Okay.” He was kinda sad to be alone again, but there was nothing he could do.

  
  
  


## Event

  


Brookover suddenly burst into the restaurant and dragged Antas out of it by the hood. Though the boy was screaming his ‘friend’ didn't stop until they went all the way down to the kitchen. Charlotte was standing there, waiting, with a giant meat cleaver in her hands. At this point, Antas began praying to his God that he’d die with the least amount of pain.

 

Charlotte swung the cleaver down; right into a slab of steak, chopping it up until it was in little bits. Jiji, who was also in the room, grabbed the meat and put it in as well. She then began to cut up veggies and throw them into the pot. Antas was still on the floor confused as to what was going on.

 

Brookover grabbed some different drinks and fruits mixing them together in a blender, then pour them into cups. Tessa entered the room, with measuring tape. She measured his arm, legs, waist and walked out.

 

Jiji plated the food and motioned at Brookover. The boy the pushed Antas out of the room and dragged him back up to the restaurant. There was a dressed table that had four seats. He was shoved into one. Miki was being pushed in by Jiji and Tessa, despite her efforts, she was smaller than both of them. Then David was carried in by Charlotte and Kate being dragged behind.

 

The kidnappers turned the lights out, everyone else but Jiji walking out. She was playing a soft melody on the violin. Miki and Antas had sweat drops going down their forehead. David was staring blankly at Kate, he put his sunglasses on to avoid eye contact. Kate glanced around the room confused.

 

“Miki, how do you do?” Antas started.

“Wishing I wasn't 5’’0 and stronger.”

“Don’t worry, I got dragged here too.”

“But you got surprised jumped, they told me their whole plan!”

“Should we eat?”

“I'm gonna; they made Manicotti, my favorite.”

 

They ate in silence; it was awkward. Antas felt as if this setup had happened before, although he couldn't remember properly. He vaguely thought of someone with… Pink hair? He didn’t know of someone with pink hair…  

 

“ **IT IS NOW 10:00 PM! ALL STUDENTS, PLEASE REPORT BACK TO THEIR ROOMS!”** The Monokuma Announcement played mid meal. _‘Thank goodness.’_

 

Antas quickly bade the others farewell, and traveled back to his bed. Kate walked with him.

“Although there was some sadness, these past two weeks have been fun!” she giggles.

“Really, this is fun too you?”

“Regular life is boring!, it’s like we're in a anime, Hehehe!” Antas rolled his eyes at her comment.

“Your room’s right here, enter please.”

“Promise you won't hurt me?”

“Promise” he said slightly annoyed. Kate jiggled at her door knob, after finally realizing something.

“Ooops , david has my keycard!, see ya Antas, I gotta go!” 

Antas watch as the unusually upbeat girl slammed on the door nearby tackling the person who opened it. He couldn't help but crack as small smile, waltzing further down the hall.

As he laid under the sheets, he reflected upon the last the past few days; they had been more peaceful than he expected; maybe there was really nothing to fear after all…  

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  


“It hadn't made sense, right? That the two would just blatantly agree to something like that?” One voice said to the other.

“Our motive isn't working.” the voice replied.

“Should I give a semi-reveal?”

“Like what, have the thing explain who you are?”

“But with no name drop.”

“Yes and no.”

“What?”

“Trust me.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Antas creaked open his eyes. It’s the middle of the night and something smells like…..smoke?. Loud banging and monokuma yelling confirmed something was up. The monitor in his room clicked on.

 

“ **Ahem, all doors are locked until further notice,** ” Monokuma announced. “ **And also, the air vents have been closed off on floor two, so it’s about to get very hot in there.** ”

 

The change was immediate, without the air vents the heat from the assumed fire made it sweltering hot. Antas and .co had to sit in their room for at least an hour before the door locked clicked open. The group waddled out into the charred destroyed hallway, the room in front of Antas’s door was open.

 

Antas was room 15.

 

He gulped entering the room; Miki and Brookover were 14 and 12, and being so close, they followed after. Antas looked into the completely charred room, eyes widening when his gazed slowly reached the bed.

 

“ **A body has been discovered! Please make your way to room 16 immediately, it’s investigating time!”** Monokuma cackled, voice ringing throughout the hallway.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the names mentioned in the email are irreivant


	9. Chapter 3;Deadly life (investigation)

  


A charred, completely obliterated body; there was no way to make out who it was. The group looked into the room in horror, each one having a different response due to immense fatigue.

 

“ **Wowie! Someone was really out to get them; I wonder if it was** **_them…_ ** ” Monokuma playfully said.

“Who?” Miki demanded.

“Why, the traitor of course! The same one that decided a bear was better than a penguin, or a better analogy, the same one that helped put you all in this situation! Who else?”

“Gasp!” Jiji says.

“Well, do you think that one person could get all 16 of you in here alone? _And_ keep an eye on all of you? Don't be dumb, of course there's a traitor among you!”

Antas was shocked to the core. Not from just the murder, but from the idea of a traitor. Who could have locked them in here? Who was a liar? Who is so evil they'd do something like this? ‘ _Who, who, whowhowhowho-’_. He passed out, Brethan catching him before he hit the ground.

“Wazzathafack?” Charlotte raises an eyebrow.

“Maybe this was a little too much for him?” Philips infers.

“But then he would have run away as soon as he saw it.”  
“ **No, no! I expected Antas to have a bad reaction to the whole traitor subplot, but let's not dwell on that now, you all have an investigation to do! Presenting... the MONOKUMA FILE!”**

 

Miki doesn't question it any further; if he’s not the killer, she can ask him afterwards. Pulling up her soft pajama bottoms and buttoning her shirt all the way, Miki begins investigating.

 

_The victim is Kitty Ejike, Ultimate Spy._

_The estimated time of death is around 3:47 am.The victim has burn wounds and blisters all over their body. There are also large traces of blood surrounding the body. The cause of death was asphyxiation._

  


Miki thought about the abnormally detailed Monokuma File; the last two notes were very vague in their details, probably to prevent solving it instantly. This sparked several thoughts; either the information is irrlevant or it’s doctored. She writes in her notebook.

 

The Victim must have been a very good spy, I wonder what they were doing all this time.

Monokuma File info may or maynot be irrelevant

 

Kate walked up besides her, trying to get a glance at what the girl was writing.

 

“Kate, what are you doing?”

“Umm, since Anty took a nap for a moment I want to help you investigate!”

“You can help, just not so close, please.”

“Alright!”

“Hey everyone!” Miki yells, and the group turns to face her. “Brookover, Jiji, and Charlotte; you guys go check everyone's rooms and possibly the body. Phillips, David, and Tessa; you check floor 3 for any clues. Me, Kate, and Greyson will do body investigation. Any objections?”

“B-but are we just going to leave Antas in his room?” Kate asks worriedly.

“Yes, if we all stay in our groups, there should be no problem, right? No way the killer would attempt something that risky… Right?”

“I guess...” She whispered.

“Alright, let's get going! I'm still tired ya know.” Jiji says.

Miki nods her head in agreement “Let's go.”

\----------------------------------

 

Brookover, Jiji, and Charlotte start looking through the rooms downstairs while the other six headed up. Starting from room one, they enter and investigate, however there was nothing abnormal strange up until room 7 and 8.

 

“Hey wait…” Jiji says, looking at the rooms.

“What?” Brookover asks.

“Eight is my room!”

“But… It’s in between 5 and 9.”

“Yee?”

“But look how it’s counted; shouldn't it be where room 7 is?”

“Oh yeah!” Charlotte chimes in.

“I must have not noticed because I was tired. And if 5 went in before me, because Rj is already dead, then I wouldn't have known.” **[Swapped Nameplates Added To Truth Bullets App]**

“That makes room 7 the most suspicious!” The tattoo artist decides. The three went into room seven. Brookover noticed the air vent instantly; it was open, propped up, like someone crawled through it. **[Broken Air Vent added to Truth Bullets App]**

“That wasn't like that yesterday!”

“That looks like that’s it.” Charlotte had been looking around the other parts, only to turn up with nothing.

“Let’s check your room, Jiji.”

 

The three go over to room 8. It looks normal, but that doesn't stop Charlotte from checking everything.

“The air vent here is broken open too, but they made it look fine; as long as you don't touch it.” Brookover notices as he pulls it off. **[Air Vents Updated In Truth Bullets App]**

“What could that mean?”

“Jiji, who’s in room 7?” The other girl asks from the other end of room.

“I don't know, I only know 6 and 10 who are both already dead.”

“Damn, I don't know either, mines further up.”

“Same. The people I was between was Rj and Nathaniel; I don't know anyone else.” Charlotte says.

“Damn.”

“So, um, you two come over here” The two other Ultimates move to where the pink haired girl was. “The lamp wont turn on.”

“It won't?” Jiji curiously asks.

“Nope.” She clicked the switch back and forth a few times.

“Hmm. I wouldn't have noticed that either, I sleep with the light off.”

“Found the problem, the batteries are removed! It was like this in room 4 too.”  **[Missing Batteries added to Truth Bullets App]**

“What could that have to do with anything?”

“I dunno.” She huffed. “But I have a feeling that all were gonna find out sooner rather than later.”

The three moved on to check the other rooms. Ultimately finding nothing else inside them before the announcement went off.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Ethan Phillips, David, and Tessa had gone upstairs, and David immediately dashed over to the dance hall. A scream of anguish came from the hall, as Tessa and Ethan glanced at each other in fear and confusion. They came over to see David on his hands in knees in front of a torn apart sound system. The two other caught up to him, Tessa crouching down to see if he was okay.

 

“H-he was so young.” David choked.

“ _Really_ ?” Tessa sarcastically responds. “Well, maybe, if you continue to mourn over a sound system, you can join him in the afterlife after we fail the trial because of you.” The boy shouted angrily and got up. **[Broken Sound System added to Truth Bullets App]**

 

“Not much else in this room...” Ethan says.

“Okay, the next logical place is is the-”

“Restaurant!” David cuts her off.

“...Restaurant…”

“Glad you agree; let's go!”

 

The boys and a reluctant girl entered the restaurant to find that everything was more or less the same as it always had been. There was only one glaring difference- on the table closest to the door, a candle was missing. **[Missing Candle** **added to Truth Bullets App]**

“Okay that’s it- now let's head to the-”

“TO THE BIOHAZARD ROOM!” David yells, sprinting off.

“...The Biohazard Room, like I was gonna say…” Tessa responded cooly.

 

David glanced into the biohazard room, entering after deeming it safe. Ethan held him back from breaking something, while Tessa walking in front of them both.

 

“Look over here,” Tessa was by the one of the four tables in the room. The table was covered in stuff compared to the other which had few things on it. “Also be careful- there’s glass on the floor.”

 

“A broken bottle?” Ethan says picking up a glass piece. He starts to cough after sniffing the liquid that was also on the floor. He pulls a pill bottle full of some black powder out of his filled pocket and eats it. “Holy…. P-poison.”

“Poison?”

“Mhm! This is ****ing poison right here, Grade A Poison” Ethan confirms. **[Broken Bottle Added To Truth Bullets App]**

 

“Hey, look at this.”David pointed to an open cabinet. “If that’s poison, then these are gas masks, and in order to not die from poison-”

“You’d have to wear a gas mask, wow genius david!” **[Gas Mask Added To Truth Bullets App]**

“I think that all were gonna find up here.” Ethan comments.

“Lets check the pool just to be safe.” Tessa argues. However,  it was in vain, as the announcement went off as they were making their way to the pool.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Miki, Kate, and Greyson checked around the crime scene. Miki took deep and steady breaths in order to keep her stress and fear levels low. She could see that both Kate and Greyson were shaken by the whole ordeal but attempting to act stronger than they truly were. She flipped a page in her notebook and took a quick sketch of the body. She wasn't that good at art but tried her best.

 

Next Miki investigated the buried area outside the room. Slowly sliding her fingers down the crispy charred wool and wood. It reminded her of the days when she went camping with her family, burnt firewood that they picked up the morning after had this same feel. Her finger glazed over something that was not wood. It felt rubbery but was the same shade as everything else.

 

_‘Rubber, Wax?’_

 

The substance ran all the way to the floor in which a small pool of it was by the door. It must be something that could be obtained.If it was rubber, she couldn't think of a place, but if it was wax, The restaurant candles were the most obvious option. **[Wax Drips Added To Truth Bullets App].**

 

I found wax drips along the wall and floor, possibly used to ignite fire.

 

She then entered the room, looking around the walls avoiding the body. The air vent was broken open, there was a burnt up chair right under it, high enough to climb in. **[Air Vents Updated In Truth Bullets App].** Another thing was the fact that there was a completely unscathed book on a messy charred table.

 

The book was large, Red and lined with gold stitches. The book was enchanting, inviting, she had to check it out. The first page had the victim's name on it with _‘spy’s investigative diary’ ._ The lawyer gulped slowly flipping to the next page.

 

_December 12 20xx_

 

_The winter break is coming soon. I can almost ditch school, my last diary filled up so I made a new one!, Me, Jiji,Cherry and Miki plan to hang out, maybe at a ski resort, girls night out sounds cool. Also kate, I forgot to put kate!_

 

Below there was a image of Her and Jiji holding a terribly draw paper that read _‘Resort plans by miki and the jiji’ ._ This had to be a fake picture, she didn't remember taking it, she hadn't known Jiji until a couple of weeks ago. Miki shut the book, running to her room quickly to hide it. It was now important info that she must read later , as it probably doesn't relate to the case.

 

She went back into the hall, thinking about the photo. It was fake it had to be fake, no way it was real, it was totally completely wonderfully fake. Yes, She cemented the thought in her head. The reason the book was unscratched was cause monokuma wanted her to find it. He wanted her to find red herring that would throw the investigations off course. Yes, that was it, it made sense.

 

“Miki!” Kate ran up to the shorter black haired girl.

“Yes kate….Kate?” she was unsure of her words.

“I found something!” Kate grabbed her arm pulling over to in between room 8 and 7 which were on the wrong sides. “Look at this rubbery spot, a mask or something melted here.” She motioned at the spot on the floor. It was true, something that looked like a facial mask melted there.

 

“A gask mask” Miki mumbles.

“Yeah!, maybe the killer used it for some reason?”

“Probably” **[Gask Mask Updated In Truth Bullets App]** Miki scribbled in her notebook once again.

 

Gask mask in the hallway, used by killer, because something was in the air??

 

“Hey Miki!” Jiji called from across the hall, over by  room 15. Miki’s heart skipped at her voice, her face had that same smile in the photo, undienelby.

 

_‘Fake’_

 

Miki walks over to her, Brookover was picking at something on the ground. Greyson was attempting to see what he was looking at.

 

“Melted batteries” The blonde haired champion said. “Wires too, they exploded here, over lead of energy?” **[Burnt Batteries Added To Truth Bullets App]**

 

“ **ATTENTION ALL GUESTS, PLEASE COME TO FLOOR NUMBER B1 FOR THE MANDATORY TRIAL, YOU MUST ARRIVE WITHIN 1 SCHEDULED PASSING TIMES MINUTES. AHAHAHAHAHA** ”

 

“At least He’s more formal than last time” Greyson spat.

“It’s time to get rolling” Jiji chirped.

 

 _‘It is isn't it?’_ Miki thinks, already making her way over to the elevator. Thoughts rushed through her head, _‘did they get enough info, are they gonna lose?, what about those photo’s?’_. Right now she had to shake all though thoughts out of her head. Because right now, It was time for the Third class trial.

**Author's Note:**

> Changelog  
> *hope's peak academy references removed, story reasons.  
> *Title changes  
> *dialogue added  
> *plot elements changed


End file.
